


Taking The Path Less Travelled

by JosivChrisma



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: There is a missing piece in Cora Harper's life. Sara Ryder happens to be the person who helps her find that missing piece. When she does, it alters her life completely.





	Taking The Path Less Travelled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seika/gifts).



> Ooops! What started off as a 2K fic turned into a 20K one :)
> 
> Here's a gift for you to indulge in, as well as others who may stumble upon it. 
> 
> If it wasn't for the deadline, I could probably go on forever about these two. 
> 
> Hope this quenches your thirst :)

 

> **First Contact**

The first time Cora Harper lays eyes on Sara Ryder...

There's little to be fascinated by. However, their brief introductions were somewhat eventful before boarding the Hyperion back in the Milky Way. Not to mention Sara's twin, Scott. Who may have made more of a lasting impression on her, even if his sister spoke enough words for the both of them.

Their backs straighten in the presence of their own father, Alec. Whose hands are occupied by unweighted shoulders ready for the adventure of a lifetime - his way of displaying both affection and farewells to his kin. She approaches once the pathfinder tries to convey love with a hardened look of approval before claiming his hands.

Both twins greet her with grins that make the sun seem dull. Scott's suave, neatly parted hair and Sara's simple ponytail tied loosely at the nape of her neck; fringe swept over neatly kept eyebrows the colour of frosted chestnuts.

Their blue-skied, wide-set eyes both linger when she approaches them and if she wasn't imagining things, both may have subtly nipped at their own bottom lips while taking in the presence of their father's second-in-command. Both oblivious to being in-sync, each, a slightly varied version of themselves.

Up close, their youthful and as far as she's been informed, they've barely made it over 22. Sara's the first to offer a hand for her to shake, only because she shoves her brother to the side and prevents him from offering his own. Even cutting to the chase before the Pathfinder has a chance to open his mouth.

"I'm, Sara. You must be Dad's second-in-command." That same grin widens to an almost impossible length. It's contagious to the point even Cora can't seem to keep a straight face. "Your reputation precedes you," she says, with a quiet confidence.

Alec's daughter stands a few inches taller than herself; petite compared to her male counterparts. Her face— she notices— is soft and approachable. Unlike her father, whose features are seasoned, hardened from living the life of an adventurer and a fully-fledged N7.

"Lieutenant Cora Harper," she replies, taking a smooth hand with her slightly calloused one. "It's all over-exaggeration, I'm afraid." The hand she clutches is much too smooth to be an N4's, to the point where she starts to question the title bestowed upon her. Though, such a firm grip gives the impression that she's seen her fair share of peace-keeping campaigns and battlefields.

"Humble, but I beg to differ." Sara corrects lightly, while her brother looks eagerly between them.

Cora finds herself being examined by all three Ryder's, as if calculating her reactions. Rather unnerving if it hadn't been for Sara's blinding combination of pearly teeth and a smile stretched to oblivion. "Our pathfinder's already given me a briefing of his infamous twins."

"If it was a briefing, I'm afraid it's all under-exaggeration. Hopefully he mentioned only worthy things." Sara says, eyes flitting to her father then back to her. His eyes are scolding her while the lower half of his face translates to, 'I hope 600 years in cryostasis never changes you'.

Alec takes his leave when Captain Dunn tears him away from their small congregation. Perfect timing, because Cora says what she's been wanting to this entire time. "Well, worthy once proven. He may have mentioned the word 'trouble' within that briefing too." A fabrication; one her mind had established once she first laid eyes on them.

"We're not that bad once you get to know us. Right, bro?" Turning to her fraternal twin. Sara's grip loosens, while he hurries to replace her hand and injects the air with an open invitation to his own.

He greets her with a voice not nearly as distinguishable as his father's. Still, there's a quality that seems to draw Cora to him. One thing's for certain, he's handsome; a pretty boy. Perhaps giving all her previous flings a run for their money. There's a warmth in that large, strong hand. It's smooth too, almost unscathed; untouched by any action. If anything, Sara's has seen more.

"Though, I'm curious as to what happens once I've proven myself?" Sara asks, while her brother frowns in her direction.

Part of Cora is flattered, another part of her is irritated by the unwanted attention. Two pairs of gentle blue eyes taking in her entirety. The tautness of her fit frame, her bold hair, cut and shaven with military precision, the slight curve to her full cheeks, now blushing under Scott's heavy stare. This whole thing was supposed to be a brief introduction, not some flirting-induced encounter with the Ryder twins.

Bringing everything back to reality when she clears the lump formed in her throat and claims her clammy hand. "No time to linger, their assigning our designation numbers. See you both in 600 years, hopefully with your heads screwed on this time." The last part aimed directly at Sara. It was hard to believe her boss had fathered such characters; stark contrasts to that of his own.

She leaves them both guessing, although her interests veer towards the youngest twin who's combing a hand through his enviable hair while his sister actions their departure.

"We'll see you in Andromeda," Sara says excitedly. Yanking her twin who manages to wave before disappearing through the sea of travellers. Taking their first steps onto the Hyperion, while taking their last in the Milky Way.

Empty cryo pods await them as they embark on a journey that defies the meaning of human mortality. Frozen in time for centuries until they arrive in Andromeda.

Wake up 600 years later and Sara is still the same, only this time her wit has multiplied. Scott remains in cryostasis, due to some external disturbance that causes a stir on the ark. Their first mission briefing comes abruptly and Alec is all business and surprisingly, so is Sara. Perhaps her head is screwed on this time around.

There's barely any time for small talk between them, especially when they reach the bridge and the pathfinder's already caused a storm while Captain Dunn stands amongst the carnage, picking up the pieces.

He passes by, acknowledges his daughter by clapping an open palm against her cheek. A gesture that conveys unspoken affection. They exchange nods. Once he leaves, Sara relaxes her posture and exhales as if she were holding her breath this whole time.

"As much as I wanted to diffuse the situation by siding with Captain Addison, seeing as it's her ship and she's responsible for everyone on it. Dad probably would've killed me if I went against him." Sara admits, taking one last look at the nightmarish Habitat 7 from afar. Not expecting to yield such a deep response from Cora when she finally opens her mouth to speak since they first stepped foot on the bridge.

"Sometimes the safest route isn't always the most feasible option. Most times it is the path less travelled, beckoning to be trodden, that reveals itself to be the wisest." Cora reassures her, citing a quote once given by an asari matriarch while studying under Talein's Daughters.

"Profound. I see why he hired you." Sara says, with the faintest signs of admiration. Which brings her to the conclusion that her father's defiance and drive to bend the rules was for the best.

Their alone in the equipment room, suiting and gearing up in silence. Until Sara's obnoxious-self spots the music player and increases the volume. Some lyric-less, synth-heavy track with a bass line that reverberates off the walls while she nods her head and starts loading up a standard issue M-3.

Cora joins her and fetches the shotgun with her name on it while Sara eyes it up enviously and sighs when she sees it being holstered against her back. “A woman after my own heart,” Sara says. It’s a joke that skims past her cheeks, causing them to burn although it doesn't show. “Hot and wields a disciple." 

Absurdity at its finest. All Cora does is simper under her breath. It’s the only way to avoid replying with words and the easiest way out of an awkward situation in which she finds herself in the moment Sara’s eyes start travelling the length of her body. This time she stifles another nip of her bottom lip and proceeds to stamp her hand all over her father’s lucky rock.

 

**Planet Terror**

When they enter Habitat 7’s atmosphere, everything turns against them from the get go. Their crash landing; the unforgiving environment; advanced technology; new hostile aliens and their desperation to survive against the very things aiming to kill them - which is basically, everything.

Cora finds out that Sara can hold her own in a fight. Proving that she can at least wield an array of supplied weapons at their disposal, now that she's switched her pistol to an assault rifle. Not only that, she doesn't shy from being in the midst of the action.

She comes to a conclusion after her and Liam come to their rescue while waves of hostile aliens close in on their nearly-repaired shuttle. The two have obviously bonded since they crash-landed on Habitat 7 and it's clear they've dealt with the aliens before, because their both causing havoc at a glorious rate.

"What is it, lieutenant? Surprised to see so many headshots in rapid succession?" Sara laughs after she's downed the last ill-fated alien with her M-8. "Dad, obviously left that part out of his briefing."

Seeing her charge through enemy lines without flinching, somewhat sloppy in some places and in need of improvement. Maybe she shouldn't have judged Sara by the smoothness of her hands.

"Just preserve that cockiness for whats to come, Ryder. Bound to be more of those things and judging by what your father's told us, we'll be encountering something on a larger scale," Cora replies. Avoiding the fact she may have been surprised by Sara's recent show of both recklessness and fearlessness. If anything, she may have been impressed as well. 

She watches those blue eyes burn more intensely under her Initiative helmet when lightning threatens to land on the very spot their standing in and she sounds a warning. Cora— whose hands begin to tremble— deflects the threat and shields them with ease. For a moment their inside a bubble and all she can feel is the surge of power dispelling from her fingertips. Funnily enough, all she hears is Sara's jaw literally dropping to the ground.

Just as the shield dissolves, a curly-haired Liam states something that makes Sara punch his arm, while he rubs at the tenderised point of impact. "So what if she didn't tell us about being a biotic?" Frowning at him momentarily before she rises from her huddled position. "That was so damn badass!" She exclaims, fist pumping the air.

Cora's used to hearing distaste, although she doesn't expect it to come out of Kosta’s mouth, then again she's used to hearing acceptance too. "Don't worry, fortunately for you, it's not contagious." She responds to him.

Still awestruck, Sara walks past and pats her on the back. "Unfortunately for me, it's not contagious because I wouldn't mind a piece of that." Holstering the gun against her back while she reaches into a nearby crate to stock up her inventory.

"Well, at least someone appreciates it," the lieutenant says. Glad her helmet obscures the fact, a grin is forming on her face.

"It works both ways. I come to your rescue, guns blazing. You return the favour with your biotic shield. I guess we're both full of surprises." Perfectly summing up the last half hour spent battling their newly found foes, elements included.

They rendezvous with Alec and barge through a large number of bone-headed aliens. He instructs through the comms and Sara responds accordingly, following his every lead. Cora sees their similarities come into play; both parallels of the sky raging above them.

From that point on, everything goes from 10 to 0 within a few hours.

They stumble upon the 'off' switch to the planet's deadly atmosphere, in the form of a mysterious vault. Sara’s eyes open to a new world once she sees Alec interfacing with the advanced technology within. Whatever SAM was doing, it helped him activate the monolith above them as it shot endless waves of energy through the sky. That’s when things take a turn for the worst.

In the end, they lose Alec Ryder. The pathfinder— in his final moments— chose to sacrifice his life for his daughter. His last breath, honorable; his final act, even more. Within his last minutes of life, he initiated the transfer that would change both Sara's and Cora's lives forever.

She sees it all unfold, all in a matter of hours. Sara, on the brink of death. Alec, embracing her protectively. Sara, finally receiving the hug she's always wanted, but would never feel. Sara, clinically announced dead for 22 seconds. SAM becomes a part of her biology, more powerful than any asari meld. Sara, born again. Sara Ryder, the Pathfinder. 

 

**Wary Steps Forward**

While the ark mourns, the new pathfinder's eyes open to a dimly-lit room. Until she spots Cora in her peripheral vision, standing by the window with her back turned.

The second-in-command who just spent the last hours questioning Alec's decision by screaming into a pillow. When she finds her feet again, duty calls and she welcomes the distraction like her life depends on it. A reflection of Sara rising slowly, disrupts her moment of brooding. "My condolences to you and your brother. Your father was a good man. He'll be remembered." She says, turning to see Sara's chin against her chest.

"I can't believe he's really gone." Sara avoids her eyes entirely, focusing on something distant past the glass she would rather be on the other side of, rather than the awkward situation she now found herself in. "I'm sorry, Cora. I know this position was meant for you. I never wanted this, nor did I ask for it."

Cora moves into the light, revealing bags that weren't there before. "Regardless of my feelings. Alec's decision is final. In the end, he chose you and I'll respect that." Blue eyes meet hers, filled with remorse and sympathy, but it leaves her unfazed all the same. "We need you steadfast within two hours." Turning her back on the young woman rather coldly.

She had endured the worst, but the concerns of finding a habitable planet outweighed the woes of grief and loss. Sara had no choice but to step up and embrace the challenge even if she wasn't prepared for being thrown into the deep end of a pool she had no choice but to swim in.

Before she reaches the door, she hears a small voice, unwavering. "I'll be ready," Sara says, while silent tears fall.

She literally bites her tongue and walks out the door. Pity starting to reveal itself. Than she remembers the fact everything she had built up to this moment of reckoning, had crumbled before her very eyes. All she could do now, was carry on as second-in-command. Nothing more; nothing less.

Sara's on time, exactly two hours later, joining herself and Captain Dunn at the bridge. No signs of wear, just a readiness to get things rolling. Their closing in on the main hub which looks as if it had been abandoned many moons ago.

They set off as a trio - Sara, Liam and herself. The Nexus is dark and un-welcoming; no living soul in sight. The darkness illuminated by a glowing hologram of an asari VI who greets them as they near.

"Where's everyone else?" Sara asks the VI. A question it side-steps altogether with an apology of not being able to fulfill her request. "So much for our welcoming party. I'm just waiting for someone to jump out of the bushes any moment now," she says disappointedly. Liam agrees and admits they all need a stiff drink after what they've all endured.

"Anyone hear that?"—Sara cups two hands around her mouth—"we need a stiff drink!" Voice echoing throughout the eerie hub. This encourages Liam to follow suit and bellow into the darkness while Cora rolls her eyes and mouths 'kids', under her breathe.

At least she has humor to cling to after suffering a major blow, Cora thinks. The only things preventing herself from falling off the rails was years of discipline and military teachings.

They end up finding a construction worker who explains that everyone on the hub had thought the worst and presumed every ark had fallen and their crews, dead. They're escorted to Nexus Operations, where introductions to the authorities— Addison and Tann— end with Cora trying to reel Sara in after both directors bombard her with questions and requirements now that she's inherited the reins from her late father.

"You handled that well, Ryder." Cora states when they're alone in the tram, traveling to the habitation deck where Sara's being granted access to Alec's living quarters.

"You kidding me? I'm barely hanging by a thread here. If you weren't there to glare at me I'm pretty sure I would've ended up strangling them." She admits, smoothing two hands down her shirt and pants as if she were meeting her father face to face.

"Despite what they keep telling you. Prove to them that you don't have to prove yourself." Cora advises as the doors open to the hum of Nexus' dwellers.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm picturing my hands around their throats," Sara replies light-heartedly, meeting Cora's smiling eyes.

She wipes away the amusement before it fully appears. It's difficult to feel any animosity towards Sara, especially when she gives her no reason to remain bitter. Instead she diffuses any anger that tries to escape through her straight-talking mouth and subsides it with support. "Take all the time you need."

She doesn't linger inside her late father's living quarters. Everything is still too raw. She walks out carrying a small box with a framed family portrait taken just before her mother fell ill and a model of the Normandy SR-2.

Cora's the first one to greet her when she emerges. There's a solemn look, perhaps even the remnants of recent tears, but she doesn't pry, instead she waits for her to speak.

"I thought I knew him. There's so much he kept hidden from Scott and I." Sara doesn't look back, nor does she make any eye-contact with Cora. "Did he ever confide in you?"

"I'm afraid not. The man was a closed book, just the way he preferred it. All I know is that he cared for his family," Cora says truthfully. "I'm sure he had his reasons."

Angst soon turns to pure elation when they're informed of a new ship created exclusively for the use of the Pathfinder and its crew. Sara's mouth is agape when they take the first glimpse as it swoops on to the docking bay. Her giddiness is too hard to contain, especially when a turian by the name of Vetra, presents herself as a potential crew member.

Just before they're about to depart, some official demands a report for Addison. The turian pulls a few strings, bends a few rules while they watch the scene unfold. Sara's sold, funnily enough, Cora is too.

"Oooh— I want her," Sara says with stars in her eyes, after witnessing Vetra persuade the official with a voice that could rupture blood vessels. Cora's head turns so fast her hair becomes a blur of platinum blonde. "I mean, I want her on the team."

"I agree, we need as many hands and minds as we can gather." Cora nods, impressed by the turian's display of confidence.

"Yes...yes we do." She says, as if caught in a trance. "Initiative wrangler, provisioner, gunner and everything in between." Repeating Vetra's self-introduction word for word. Cora gives her a sidelong glance because she knows where this is going.

Vetra must've heard every word now that she's walking up the ramp towards the awestruck woman with an outstretched trio of digits and let's her know that she's at her disposal. They shake hands; deal sealed.

Sara's mouth ends up dragging along the Tempest's floor panels, when their newest crew member gives them all a brief tour of the ship, its facilities and crew. Their last stop ends in the bridge, and it catches her off guard to the point she starts to doubt herself on the spot. "I've never commanded a ship, let alone a force." Feeling every single pair of eyes on her.

Cora stands there with her hands clutched behind her back, sensing the disconcert emanating off Sara like steam. "Were here to make sure you never have to face the unknown alone. Awaiting your call, Pathfinder," she reassures her. It doesn’t show but saying the title brings on an underlying ache in her chest. Rightfully, it should’ve been her standing command on the bridge.

With a deep breath and a sharp exhale, Sara readies herself for the recording that will go down in history. Taking her place at the fore-front with a voice matching shaky hands. "Today we embark on the unknown as a newly re-formed pathfinder team. A legacy forged by my father, Alec Ryder, as well those who came before us. We step forward to fulfill the dreams of those we've left behind and I will do my best to honour the purpose of finding a world we can finally call home."

A beautiful sentiment, one Cora thinks she couldn't have said any better. As much as she didn't want to admit to herself, it was her duty to make sure that while the pathfinder carved her own path across the stars, their was someone there to prevent her from straying from that path. Sara was young and inexperienced, but if nurtured, only then will she thrive.

 

**Total Immersion**

Once they leave the Nexus docks, they emerge into the galaxy that awaits them while the Tempest responds like a dream.

Sara goes back to marveling at her new quarters before she makes it her duty to ensure everyone has settled in. Mainly Liam, Vetra and Cora who've already claimed their designated areas within the Tempest. This she finds out while exploring the ship all over again.

The bio lab door opens and she slumps herself against its frame. Spotting a figure behind a glass enclosure, corresponding with the omni-tool at her forearm while studying the data showing on a nearby monitor. "Is there anything you don't do, Harper?" She asks.

Cora has her head in the hydroponic plant nursery, tending to the newly formed bulbs sprouting from their compartments. "I'm still learning the ropes. I've always been fixated with the idea of growing my own garden once we find home." Not long after finding her place of solace within the ship, she called upon SAM to assist in her interests in horticulture. Anything that didn't involve battlefields, weapons and powered-up hands.

"That reminds me alot of my Mom. She loved flowers." Sara says while her chest tightens. "We had a garden back on the Citadel, it was small but it was perfect for her. When Scott and I moved out of home and joined the Alliance, she used to joke that the flowers were our replacements. But they kept her sane, even when she fell ill."

"I'm sorry," Cora utters. Feeling the weight of despair in Sara's voice. "Remember, if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to come to me, or Lexi."

Her face relives painful memories, changing once she feels her second's eyes on her. "Appreciated," she replies, spotting the book shelf lining the wall, containing Cora's old asari manuals, textbooks and a few novellas. "Interesting collection you have here. Mind if I take a look?" She asks. Running an index finger over the spines of each book, mouthing their titles with arched eyebrows.

"Not at all. You might learn a thing or two," she replies. "They've helped me through a lot."

Reaching for the tome with a worn cover, titled 'The First Three Centuries: The New Huntress's Path'. Sara pulls it off the shelf and sticks her nose in it. "So it's true. You served with the asari military back in Thessia. Damn, no wonder Dad vied to get his hands on you before anyone else could."

Her assumption is partly true. Alec, had in fact scoured the Milky Way for someone who could stand by his side as second-in-command. One look at Cora's dossier left him forgetting about the other candidates.

She puts on a friendly face for Sara, almost strained, a faked effort but tries too at least. "I started off with the Systems Alliance and eventually moved on to the Valkyrie Program. As soon as they recognised the advancement of my biotics I commenced study under Talein's Daughters." Cora tells her.

It's almost become an automatic thing, summing up her life within two sentences. She leaves out the sensitive parts, everything since birth right up until her 18th birthday. The most trying years of her life.

Interest peaked by what she reads and what she hears, Sara takes a seat and carries on skim reading over the book's hefty introduction. "Very impressive. It's almost intimidating. I've never heard of a human biotic joining the ranks of the asari commandos." Eyes flitting from page to Cora, who's adjusting the settings for the hydroponics chambers.

"I was the exception," she mutters, from behind the glass enclosure. "Prove that your hands can blow the ass of an APC then people see you as a weapon. Four years with the asari huntresses gave me a chance to truly hone my biotics."

"Sounds like you were living every ones dream," Sara says slyly, but Cora doesn't catch on, not until she presses further. "Serving with the most majestic species of the whole universe and all."

"Believe it or not, everyone was strictly professional. Although, some huntresses were tempted to cross the line, some more than others. Extensive training meant our focus became a unified entity." Cora implies, bringing the subject to a close.

"I admire that sort of discipline." Sara flips the page, one particular line catches her attention. 'A huntress chooses to undertake the rituals of both training the mind and body in order to achieve the ultimate goal - to become a formidable version of their former selves.'

She doesn't linger any longer after placing the book back on the shelf, just as she found it. What comes out of her mouth makes up for it in the most unexpected way. "I've learnt something." Cora catches the wry curl of Sara's lips. Expecting to hear something stupid other than civility coming from her mouth. "I'm lucky to have such a reputable second-in-command." 

A reply to that never made it past the tip of her tongue, especially because she was left speechless. It's humbling and it almost makes her forget the dismay she wanted to destroy so badly. But having her rightful position stripped from her, kept nagging at her like an old injury.

 

**Shadowed Success**

Since then, she's been stuck in Sara's shadow. They step foot on their second golden world, Eos. The sun is sweltering, their sweating underneath their armours and all Cora can think about is anything but being angry. There's a bit of envy too, when they discover the dormant Nomad and Sara gets first dibs in driving the beast before the crew. Although the Initiative manual doesn't specifically state its use be limited to that of the pathfinder.

Cora regrets entering the Nomad now that Sara's testing its capabilities by putting it through a series of stunts. Bracing herself while Vetra calmly has a conversation with her sister in the back seat via her omni-tool. "I think I'm in love with this thing," Sara remarks, when she switches into 6WD and their climbing a steep sand dune overlooking the valley.

"Let me know when we've reached our nav-point. If you don't, I'll know that you've probably killed us in the process." Clamping her eyes shut when Sara giggles as if they weren't driving up a near 90 degree angle, activating the turbo in order for them to reach a horizontal ledge above.

"Relax, I'll have you know, that I was in charge of our transportation convoy while working on various dig sites back in the Milky Way." Reassuring the lieutenant, who couldn't care less if her skills were equivalent to both Kallo and Suvi's piloting finesse. "I've driven a Mako, but this baby here— has oomph!" Grunting to emphasise her satisfaction.

Cora finally coaxes her eyes open when she feels the Nomad leveling itself out. "That supposed to make me feel any better? Just get on with it, Ryder!" She yells from the passenger seat while Sara— who's well in her zone— cackles at her despair like a villain.

The number of distractions that come with being a part of the Pathfinder team, keep them all on their toes too. More monoliths; more hostiles; more things to drain their ammo supplies dry. They even come across two potential crew members who are the complete polar opposites of one another.

An asari maiden obsessed with remnant tech who ends up straddling Sara within a few seconds of meeting each other and happily introduces herself as, Peebee. Eyes framed by an unusually thick layer of kohl, even by asari make-up standards.

Cora happily introduces her disciple and growls under her breath. "Keep your distance or I'll shoot." Not caring that Sara looks as if she's enjoying herself, obviously unfazed by just being pinned down by a conspicuous asari.

"Shit, it's a bit too late for that," Sara says. Rising from the ground, moving to place a hand over the ridge of Cora's shotgun. She abides by lowering it slowly, still wary of the asari's sudden appearance and the boundaries she's crossed within a short space of time.

Peebee asks if the woman with the edgy haircut with a finger still lingering over the trigger, is her personal bodyguard. Funnily enough, Sara claims the words from Cora's mouth. "She's my second-in-command. Someone you probably shouldn't mess with."

Sara drives them over to a pulsing nav-point on their radar that indicates a strong presence of kett. They reach the stronghold and storm the place with their guns.

They bump into a grouchy, ancient krogan warrior who makes a grand entrance by tossing a wraith as if it were made of cotton wool. Discovering he also gets his kicks from slaughtering their common enemies. He sniffs the air and challenges Sara in the most intimidating way by pretending to charge at her, regardless of Cora's shotgun pointing at him.

He halts before their heads collide. Both Vetra and Cora surprised to see she doesn't flinch at all. He growls from behind his custom-made head piece crafted from the remains of previous foes and lets her know that she's a weak combination of meat and bones.

As always, Sara has a response to everything. "From what I gather, ladies. This krogan looks as old as he sounds and is oblivious to the fact he creaks whenever he moves." The pathfinder mocks with a straight face, spoken like a true recon specialist.

Vetra cracks up because she manages to hit every nail on the head. Notices her ex-acquaintance is trying his hardest to keep a straight face too. Rather than let it show, he turns around and goes about ripping the tooth from his recent kill. Dramatically declaring his name as, Drack.

Cora doesn't know how to react to the gutsy pathfinder who's just stared down a krogan veteran. "Never a dull moment, Ryder." She admits to her playful face.

"Meh, scare tactics don't really work on me." Sara shrugs her shoulders and walks away as if nothing happened. Barely batting an eyelid, even if danger just stared her down.

They enter their first underground vault byways of a gravity well and venture through unknown technology. It's vast and overwhelming. The scale of the place brings them to the realisation that they're part of a bigger picture and microscopic in comparison. Once they delve deeper, more questions arise. The answer, however becomes clear. That activating it will stabilise the planet's environmental properties, just like Habitat 7.

Just as her father did, Sara initiates with the tech. They run for their lives when gas chases them back to the first chamber. But the silver lining to such a grey cloud is that Eos is finally habitable.

The designated site for their new outpost awaits them. She makes things official with both Peebee and Drack. The latter agrees once they abolish more kett as a unit and he witnesses the fire in Sara that burns just as much as her mouth does.

Tired from the fight; catching bated breathes. Sara turns to see Cora doing the same, except with more control. "I'm glad you're here, Harper. Eos was kicking our ass', now I'm hopeful we can establish our first outpost."

Surprised to hear the sincerity of her words and the gentleness that comes with it. "Just doing my job. Glad to be part of the team. If only your father were here to witness it." She says, regretfully, now that Sara's face is turning solemn. But she holds it together fairly well for someone who's lost almost everything. Everything but her will to carry on.

"Dad's here." Thumping a closed fist against her chest. Gloves clanking against the ceramic plating of the integrated armor crafted from her late father's N7 hard suit. "I take him wherever I go." The emblasoned N7 logo gleaming against the sunlight, while Sara shines just as much.

The memory of Alec washes over them. Both wishing he were there to see a dream slowly being fulfilled. Sara activates the beacon and chooses to make their first stepping stone a science and research centre. It makes sense, given her history in the Milky Way. If Cora had it her way, she'd rather see the place be transformed into a military outposts in order to strengthen their presence within the new galaxy.

Not long after, Addison turns up and causes a stir. First outpost is christened, Prodromos. Sara returns to the Tempest and spends the rest of the day punching a boxing bag; imagining the authorities heads on it.

 

**Delicate Situations**

The success and thrill of achieving their first outpost lingers pleasantly within the ship. Everyone on a newly formed high; celebrating in their own ways. Cora's way was drinking asari herbal tea while signing off completed reports.

A quick rap on the bio lab door and there she is, leaning up against the plant nursery. Sara, wide-grinned, eyes glinting under the lights. Everything was fine, until she causes her usual ruckus.

"We make one helluva team, you and I." A hint of nervousness reveals itself when she starts to fiddle with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Such as the norm when both our duties call for it." Cora replies, not really catching the hint that misses her by a mile.

"I meant, you and I, we're good together." Her fidgeting now escalating to her almost ruining the stitching on her sleeve.

Now she catches the hint that's been under her nose from the very beginning. Piecing together everything leading up to this awkward moment. Crushes come and go, but Sara's one was very much intact. "Oh, Sara. I'm not into women." Another thing Cora says, although this time she doesn't regret it. Especially when it's the truth, seeing as she's only been with men throughout her life.

But Sara takes rejection well and surprisingly laughs it off like it was all in jest. Which was a clever tactic, because she's left wondering if it was just a ploy to pull her strings. Then she's off again, leaving her confused more than ever. Surely, things would've been less complicated if Scott had taken his sister's place.

After her slight intrusion, Cora still remains in her shadow, although with a little more distance between them. One thing is certain, her and Sara do make one helluva team. It shows on and off the field and it becomes more apparent as time goes by.

Still elated from the success of placing their first foothold amongst Andromeda's stars, Sara decides to veer the Tempest back to the Nexus. Her duties require a personal briefing with the directors although the pressing matter was the need to see her brother's face, even if he's still unconscious.

Once they arrive, she practically sprints to Scott's side. SAM establishes a connection with his implant and they speak through their minds. She ends up in tears, it's not pretty at all. Too busy wiping away the trickling moisture patting her cheeks, she almost walks in to Cora who quickly stabilises her by bracing her biceps. "Sara, what's wrong?" She questions her, frowning.

All the bad that had occurred right up until this moment had flooded back with full force. Memories she would rather have locked up with a discarded key. Eyes are filling up fast while the image of Cora becomes distorted through droplets that never stop forming. "I had to tell, Scott. I couldn't lie to his face, not when he's all I have." Wiping a stray tear with a rough swipe of her sleeve. "I heard his sorrow, I...I fucking felt it."

A delicate situation such as this was something Cora didn't excel in. But it was her job to lend support when needed and the only thing she could offer were words as consolidation. "Hey, you did the right thing." That was the extent of it, as far as sympathising went.

"Well...why do I feel like I've just ripped his heart...from his chest?" Sara manages to say between heaving breaths. Cora falls silent, watches her go and gives her time to simmer down within the ghostly comforts of her late father's quarters. A glimpse into her vulnerable state, one that makes her frown with worry, long after she leaves.

It doesn't help that she pays SAM node yet another visit and ends up spilling more tears after he reveals yet another unlocked memory array that brings her so close and yet so far away from her father all at once.

After she finds solid ground. Sara makes her rounds with the authorities, this time alone. Which is a good thing because she displays typical behaviour of someone whose temper burns dangerously near the fuse wired to a mouth ready to explode at any minute.

Barely holding it together when Director Tann's arrogance comes out sounding ungrateful and Cora's glaring at her from the other side of the room. Instead she lets everyones shitty comments slip through one ear and out the other while her second's wise advice resounds louder over it all.

 

**Lesson Learned**

Cora isn't surprised when she receives an email forwarded to the entire crew, instructing everyone take a couple days of well-deserved shore leave. She's not surprised when Sara—who's had a few too many at the Vortex—makes a tipsy appearance and stumbles through the Tempest with Peebee hot on her heels.

She's in the middle of writing reports when she hears the pair cackling away by the terminals. Only starts to worry when Peebee mentions the words 'deploy' and 'strike-team' all in one sentence.

Leaving her desk hastily, she rounds the corner and finds the asari rolling around on the ground clutching her tummy while Sara's performing a rather sloppy salute to the monitor that indicates she's just deployed an inexperienced strike team on a death mission.

Unimpressed, Cora storms over to the terminal, nostrils flaring as she reverses the command. Her show of authority just brings on more cackles of laughter from the two equally inebriated individuals. Not until she instructs Peebee to return to her escape pod, warning not to come out until she's sober.

It was all a joke, until she directs that anger at Sara. "You— get your ass into my office—" Pointing a stiff index finger at Sara, who's picked up on how serious the lieutenant is but is slow to react. "Now!" Cora finally snaps.

They watch the asari giggle her way down the hallway with uneven footsteps echoing along the glass until a firm hand grips her arm and pulls her towards the bio lab.

Cringing when Cora storms across the room, positions two seats so they're facing one another, ready to interrogate. Wincing when two hands practically push her into one of the vacant chairs.

Expecting to be yelled at, she sits there waiting for a grueling lecture that doesn't come. "Sara. I get it, you're going through a lot right now but this is inexcusable behaviour." Cora says, much too calmly.

"Fine observation, Mother." Sara replies, lightheartedly. Expecting Cora to lunge at her instead she breathes and lowers herself into the opposite chair, white-knuckled from constricting them endlessly.

"This is serious, I expected better from you." Cora responds, watching the change wash over Sara in an instant, words almost sobering her.

"Kandros would've reversed it if you hadn't anyway. So it's no big deal, you're just overacting," Sara retorts gently. Seeing the error of her ways now that Cora's nearing her boiling point and she screws her face up all the same.

"You're missing the whole point entirely." Shaking her head in disapproval while she clutches at it, exhaling loudly as if to calm herself. "Look, you're not the only one who's endured loss. Many of us have made sacrifices in order to reach this point in our lives, including myself." This seems to shut Sara up to the point she hangs her head in shame.

"I never wanted this bullshit." Almost mumbling the words although it comes out loud and clear to Cora— who's rising from her chair— yearning for the calming properties of her plants.

She's been waiting for this moment. When cracks begin to show through the unwanted facade Sara had no choice but to wear. She has the urge to repeat the statement to her but it doesn't come. Instead she enters the nursery and sighs. "Come, let me show you something."

Sara stands accordingly, boots filled with tired feet sweeping the floor beneath them, governed by aching legs. What hits her first is the crisp air she gladly inhales along with the fact she's standing so close to Cora, their arms brush every time one of them makes the slightest of movements. 

"I was raised rough on my parents' cargo freighter. When my biotics finally found me, they coped the way any loving parents would, regardless of the consequences. On my 18th birthday, I left them, knowing it was for the best." Cora says, while Sara looks upon her with subtle surprise.

"That explains alot." She replies. "You've come far, they would be proud."

"Same goes for you." Pausing as if to reflect briefly on what could have been, but she presses on to avoid adding more weight to the ache in her chest. "I once told you I wanted to grow my own garden. But my ultimate dream is to grow the first roses in Heleus, every hue you could think of." Cora admits. Expecting Sara to laugh at the idea but instead she hums in approval.

"A beautiful dream." She smiles without baring any teeth, while her second replicates it.

"What about you, Ryder?" Tearing her eyes away just in time to not see Sara looking at her lips. When she realises her question isn't receiving a response, she's met with a flurry of blinks from someone who looks as if they were in a deep daydream.

"My dream is to run my own high-end strip club." Giggling when Cora bumps her away, only to leave them further apart then before. "I can just see the pulsing neon sign— 'Ryder's Riders'." She stares up at the ceiling as if she's picturing the whole thing in her mind and chuckles when Cora shakes her head at her.

"No...I wanted to be an N7, just like Dad. Unstoppable." She finally admits, smile still lingering after the terrible joke had subsided. "I looked up to Jane Shepard, like many others who aspired to be the strong, driven woman she was."

"An admirable woman. One of the most prominent figures of our time," Cora responds. Nodding in acknowledgement while she adjusts the nozzle on a nearby watering device. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Now my dream is..." She trails off, not wanting to say what she declared to herself in the privacy of her quarters not long after she realised the importance of her role as pathfinder. Cora senses her hesitation and turns to see uncertainty in those lively blue eyes, faltering when she looks into them.

"Apart from finding a home, I want to become a formidable version of my former self, even if I die trying." Exhaling when she finally releases the words from her mouth, jumping when she feels a petite hand warming her shoulder in the most calming away.

"You're closer to it than you think. Don't lose sight of that." Shocked to hear her cite the very words quoted inside one of her asari manuals. Equally as shocked to admit that those exact words caught her own eyes when she first read through it. "And for the record, you're not dying on my watch."

There's something pleasant about being in close proximity with plants and a lieutenant who's just chewed her head off, it actually makes her smile when she realises how the chain of events had led up to this point. "Your plants are coming along wonderfully," Sara says, finger smoothing over the glossy part of a leaf prodding her in the cheek.

The faintest scent of alcohol mixed with something sweet whiffs past Cora, quickly dissolving into the heavily oxygenated chamber they've clambered into. "So are you, Ryder." Feeling those blue eyes watching her activate the automatic watering device. "But with a little guidance and a helping hand, you too can grow and prosper." She lets the device spray enough water to soak the soil at the plants base and repeats it one more time before sliding it over to Sara.

"If this is just a sneaky way of getting me to water all your plants, then you've succeeded." Sara tries to mimic her but ends up spraying the water a little too high, missing the plant completely. Goosebumps form underneath the sleeve of her shirt when Cora corrects her and places a hand over hers to position the device properly.

Not meaning too, Cora bites her bottom lip, concentrating on where the water is being directed while Sara seems to be watching anything but that. Ruining the silence between them by letting herself be caught in the act. Neither seem to care how close they are, until Cora turns the nozzle playfully and a cool spray of water breaks Sara out of her brief daydream, soaking her features in a different way.

Her throat hums when she releases a rare and yet genuine laugh while Sara's giggling profusely. "No, Ryder. This is me, gently kicking your ass back on the right path."

She ends up watering all her plants involuntarily. A sobering duty that acts as a lesson in disguise. One that stays with Sara for the entire duration and thereafter.

 

**Assistance Is Bliss**

She wakes with a fresh outlook and a clearer mind. Only for it to be thwarted by the scourge. Doing so, leads them to discover a new race of aliens known as angara, who are also striving for viability in Andromeda. 

Touch-down on Aya has the entire crew on edge. However, the edge flies right over their pathfinder's head. Even when there's a possibility of being shot by an unknown, semi-hostile race of aliens who've granted her permission to introduce herself.

It's Cora who's pulling her aside after she's poking fun at the subject of the crew throwing away the tapes of her being killed if things were to turn ugly. "Before you go in. Just remember, first impressions count. That mouth of yours can either keep us alive or have us killed. You got that?" She announces it clear as day while Sara's processing her instructions.

"Yes, ma'am. Don't worry, my tongue has brought us this far." She implores, casually tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Besides, if things go south, it'll only mean their as difficult as trying to charm you."

"Just focus. That's all I...that's all we ask for." Cora hesitates before Sara acknowledges her concerns and readies herself for the crucial moment.

Less than a grueling half an hour later, most of it being spent holding her breath. Cora and the pathfinder team are being granted access to Aya's port and Sara's greeting them, standing their all chuffed at her recent accomplishment. Along with a new crew member, Jaal. Who has the soft, asymetrical features of a cat, just without the fur.

"See, Lieutenant. Silver tongues work wonders." Sara says, strutting with her arms outstretched on either sides of her. "Struck up a deal. A favor for a favor. We want access to their vault so I've agreed that once we've helped their scientists and find their missing Moshae, then they'll at least consider an alliance with us."

"That sounds reasonable enough. Considering I was getting ready to discard the tapes, at your request." She admits. That's one thing that reminds Cora of Alec. Their mental strength and willingness to bend the rules to their whim. However, the new pathfinder's unruly mouth was her own.

"Which is a nice way of saying that you were crossing your fingers while I was gone because you were worried I couldn't pull it off." Unruly mouth confirmed by a show of pearly whites aimed at Cora.

After they've relaxed into their duties a bit more, she sits at her desk and types out an email to Sara— whom she knows— is dealing with a million other things. But this was a matter that was just as important in her eyes. Not long after she hits the 'send' button. Muffled footsteps are rounding the corner.

Turns out, her search for the asari ark is just as important to Sara too, because she says yes without even thinking. "I've spoken to Kallos and were returning to Eos," Sara informs her.

"The email wasn't meant to come across as a demand." Cora sips the last of her lukewarm tea and watches her eyebrows sew themselves together.

"Of course not, I want to help. Our arks made the 600 year trip to Andromeda, as one. Now were divided. This is of equal importance to all of us and if it offers some sort of closure for you, then I'm all for it." Sara says without hesitation.

That's one thing that stands out - her pure honesty and show of heart. Unafraid to sympathise and place others before herself, regardless of the weight she already carried on those capable shoulders.

Podromos is thriving as it should be. Extensive research and further exploration of Eos leads to the conclusion that it still needs alot of work for it to become a proper stronghold in Andromeda. The only real obstacle still standing in the way of it becoming 100 percent viable, was its vast kett presence. Another task on the pathfinder and her team's ever-growing to-do list.

Sara and Cora track down Hydaria, who insists they follow the last known signals of a transponder on Voeld - a planet they had yet to explore. One step closer to finding the whereabouts of the asari ark.

On their way back to the Tempest, Sara connects to the team comms and informs them of their next destination. Everyone eager to brandish their inventories and venture to a new planet. Leaving the team buzzing on an anticipative high. "We'll search for the transponder once we tend to Havarl," she says.

"Thanks, Ryder. Going out of your way, even when the rest of Andromeda seems to be pushing and pulling you in every direction." She says, feeling a tad guilty for adding that extra weight.

Sara's not one to complain though, if not ever. Just takes anything on and proceeds to fulfill it with every ounce of her being. She's noted one thing since her appointment as pathfinder - she's never said 'no' to anyone who's asked for her assistance.

"Don't mention it, Harper. If anything, this is just another learning curve for me. One thing is clear." Letting the words linger before Cora searches for the answer in those blue eyes taking in the wonders of their first outpost. "Being loyal and keeping my crew happy, is important to me.”

 

**Stronger, Wiser, Faster**

After they leave Eos; entering the lushness of Havarl. Sara seems to shine through with hidden surprises. Not only does she possess a sound mentality, but of course the further they explore Andromeda, the more Cora realises the young woman's strengths are physical as well.

Since Habitat 7, she's noticed the certainty when the Pathfinder lines up a shot and pulls the trigger. Hands no longer trembling; impeccable aim; enviable posture. Even her omni-blade cuts through the air precisely and her hits always make contact one way or another. It's obvious, she's improved at an alarming rate.

When they finally reach a nearby monolith where the angaran scientists are being held in a stasis field, Sara set's off on her own and starts plotting the demise of remnants guarding the place. One of them, a nullifier, disperses a plasma beam that shoots straight past her while she dodges it skillfully with her thrusters.

Cora doesn't have time to process what it is Sara's trying to achieve but at the end of it, she's spun so many circles around them, the remnants end up draining their projectiles on each other and she's wasted nothing but an immense amount of energy.

It's an automatic thing with her now, spot the enemy, calculate the situation, move in for the kill. That's what a professional would do. But in Sara's case, she does everything in reverse.

"Hell, that was reckless, Ryder." Cora remarks, after the nullifier falls to the ground in a mangled heap of scrap metal.

"More like— fun," she responds, short breathed. Hiding the spot where an energy projectile had come into contact with her armor; cool air lashing at her raw flesh. But nothing gets past her second-in-command, even if she wasn't showing any signs of pain.

"Shit." Worryingly, Cora grips onto her forearm and catches sight of the damage located at her shoulder, frowning at the sight of it. "It burned right through the hard suit and your bleeding. I'm patching you up."

"Don't worry about it, I can manage. The scientists need our help." Sara protests, but the lieutenant doesn't budge and she's already reaching for the medi-gel in the inventory pack.

"No threats in sight and their frozen in time. You need it more." Cora reassures her, guiding her to a nearby remnant barricade and watching her plonk herself down defeatedly. She wastes no time in unclasping the ruined plate from her shoulder and examines the wound accordingly. It's deep and seeping blood but she manages to stop the flow by pressing a layer of medi-pads firmly against it.

"Before you go off and do something like that again, consult me or any of us, you hear? We work as a team." Sara winces when the gel covers the wound and cools it instantly. The sensation of Cora's fingers dabbing slightly at the affected area, stinging and soothing all at once.

There's fire in her eyes; a thirst for more. "I won't have to consult anyone because next time I'll be faster," she answers, stubbornly.

Cora plasters a sufficient layer of tape across the Pathfinder's wound, while blue eyes continue to avoid her own. "Look at me!" She snaps, finally gaining Sara's attention. "Channel that better—" her index finger prodding Sara's chest plate— "you're no use to us dead."

She bites her tongue and conveys her understanding with a nod while Cora clamps her shoulder plate back in place. "Yes, lieutenant. It won't happen again, I promise."

That she does promise...and then some. They free the baffled scientists, boosts their acceptance within the angaran community and set off for the icy embrace of, Voeld.

Their mission is to meet the angaran resistance and familiarise themselves with the land now overridden by kett. They explore the planet long enough to know it's snowy landscapes make them yearn for Eos' blistering climates.

A routine their more than happy to follow. Their weapons cry out for kett blood and remnant destruction until they find yet another vault. Sara carries it all out like a seasoned pro.

Which brings them to their next crucial mission. One that could seal their fates for good. Rescuing Moshae Sjefa would determine whether or whether not the pathfinder and her team could ally with the angara as well as gaining entrance to a vault on Aya that hadn't been visited for 20 years.

Cora boards the angaran ship and finds Sara there, eager to leave. "You ready for this, commando?" She asks enthusiastically.

"Always. Just remember no one's ever set foot inside the facility." Sitting herself next to the pathfinder who's loading her sub-machine pistol to full capacity. "None have ever lived to leave and tell the story either."

Nonplussed, Sara continues to brandish her gun. "You sound worried?" Testing the scope, adjusting and setting it to its final position. "You're afraid aren't you?"

Cora detests with a frown, shooting her a dirty look before accepting the raw truth of her words. "We're going in blind," she responds, but doesn't elaborate. Watching the young woman handle her guns with care, fingers fumbling over them knowingly, as if she's studied every part and is doing this with her eyes closed.

"We've been going in blind since the very beginning." Holstering her weapons close to her new and improved body armour. "As long as we have each others backs, I don't see the reason why we won't come out of this alive."

Cora almost jumps when she feels a hand grip her thigh in assurance, a friendly gesture nonetheless. She has a funny urge to put her own hand over hers but Sara's doesn't linger any longer than it should. Doesn't regret the urge too because Sara goes and says something stupid once they touch down and it leaves her dumbstruck. "Just admit it, Harper. You fear for me and if I'm being honest? I think it's rather sweet."

Confused, Cora just sits there, disciple loaded, lulling in her lap. Nothing to say in defense, still trying to come to terms with Sara's forwardness. Sure she feared for her. Scared that she might lose herself in the heat of the moment; scared she might get herself killed. One un-calculated move could mean death and failure was an option none of them could afford. But for it to be considered 'sweet' was something that never crossed her mind. The way she saw it, she was just doing her job.

They gain entrance to the facility and Sara's new drive becomes evident. "Be careful and remember, we work as a team," Cora tells her.

"I made a promise to you. Now watch me keep it." She says. Making it her duty to communicate at all times, with all of them in fact. Their tactics are simple enough. Infiltrate with efficiency.

Sara's blowing heads off wraiths and kett while Cora hammers them with her biotic charge and puts them to rest with her trusty shotgun. Fluidity and finesse at its finest.

Commander Heckt announces their plans. The resistance will act as a distraction while Sara and her team deepen their search for the missing, Moshae. Simple enough, until they discover something horrific that has everyone reeling in disbelief, especially Jaal.

Soon enough, after witnessing the transformation of a few angara who become kett within mere minutes, a fire burns in Sara. A new form of anger at watching a race being exalted before their very eyes. It leaves a foul taste in her mouth and gets her blood flowing in the most unpleasant way.

Jaal almost loses it and Cora watches Sara pull him to the side. His fists form small boulders as he pommels the nearest wall, leaving large indentations in its surface. She watches the pathfinder handle the situation with poise. Tells him to stay with her, follow her lead while assuring that she'll put a stop to the catastrophe.

It works. Of course it does, especially when Sara Ryder gives it to him straight. Her show of authority and air of softness always did the trick even if doubts clouded her own mind.

Then they storm into the room, weapons drawn. A superior kett halts them in their tracks and escapes with the Moshae. This one is powerful, more than the others they've encountered. It doesn't deter their pathfinder though, it motivates her to find its weakness and fast.

The comm sounds off and it's Sara, heard but unseen because she's moving around the facility in typical Ryder fashion - rapidly and two steps ahead of everyone else.

"I've got visual on the cardinal. I need you both to take out the smaller targets while I figure out how to take it down, do you copy?"

"Copy that. We've got your back." Cora replies in the blink of an eye. 

It doesn't take them long to blast their way through the scattered kett, not when their all on the same page and their moulding as a team. Once they finish them off, Sara's voice makes its return, more eager than before.

"Watch out for the surge of energy it disperses! It travels through everything and I mean, everything!" Sara narrowly avoids the oncoming bubble and Cora watches it tear through solid matter. Then she blurts out another warning. "Hit the orb! It's some sort of defense mechanism. Once its shields are down, that's our opening!"

It's genius really. The way Sara works and her apt for taking taking charge in any given situation, be it on or off the battlefield. She's right and it washes away Cora's previous doubts to the point she's too impressed to say anything, instead she follows instructions to the tee and puts the young pathfinder's theories to the test.

The orb depletes with every aim of their guns, Jaal with his ishiray, Cora with her disciple and Sara with whatever she could carry at the time.

Just as the orb short circuits Sara's blaring across the comms with authority. "Ready yourselves. Fire!"A flurry of their combined powers and combos leave the cardinal susceptible to weakness. It's not enough to bring it down completely but they've caused enough damage to anger it even more.

It takes another two rounds of orb depletion and kett desecration to finally bring the cardinal to its knees. Sara rushes to the Moshae's side and handles her with utmost care. Suddenly, the cardinal rises and proceeds to intervene.

That's when things get so heated, Cora's sure the pathfinder's about to lose herself in the moment. Jaal replaces the support once held under the swaying Moshae who's curious to learn the cardinals motives.

Like a raging storm, Sara walks straight up to the alien and spits at its feet before uttering something that cracks the air like a whip. "You heart-less monster. I'll fucking tear your head from your shoulders."

Both Jaal and Cora have their guns aimed at their foe while Sara's teeth are framed with trembling lips. Continuing her rampage of words when the alien speaks and tells her that the indoctrination is a gift from the Archon himself and how they'll finally see why the advancement of a species begins with the sacrifices of one.

"Say no more, asshole. All I hear is shit." Sara reaches for the notch in the cardinal's chest piece and yanks it so close, their foreheads almost collide. "This stops here and I will make sure of it."

The cardinal says something in defense that serves as motivation for Sara to kick it down with a powered up leg while her mouth runs faster than her thoughts. "Enough!" Unholstering her gun and emptying a full clip into its shelled head while she utters every profanity under Voeld's sun. It's a gruesome scene, but Sara's eyes are alive and sure.

No holding back; no regrets. Drastic actions bring on drastic consequences. One, Sara has to choose in the heat of the moment. She sides with Jaal and saves the remaining angara although the moshae is adamant the wisest route would be to destroy the facility.

Cora agrees with her wholeheartedly and shows it when she places a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" She asks, claiming her hand from Sara's shoulder. "Never seen you like that."

"I'm fine. I wanted to keep shooting until there was nothing left. I was just so...angry." Sara responds, feeling the last of her fury dissipating after the subtle yet supportive contact.

"Self-control is key. You did what any of us would've done...you subdued the enemy accordingly." Cora nods affirmatively and realises that there is more to Sara than meets the eye and this was just another hidden characteristic revealing itself.

The last hurdle proves to be a trying one. There's more kett flying in on ships and the moshae holds up a near-impenetrable barrier while they fight through waves of them, accompanied by two wild fiends. They stick together this time and their doing double the damage, everything almost in unison.

Shotgun pumping into oncoming enemies, while Sara swoops in with her gauntlet and brings them to their knees. They share the load and switch positions. Sara lets her heat-seeking projectiles find their targets while Cora barges in with her nova. It's strange, because she starts laughing mid-fight, while their trying to take down one of the fiends.

"I'm starting to question your sanity, Ryder!" Cora jokes from her position, while the fiend takes a low swipe at the pathfinder, who dodges it by hovering in mid-air and starts unloading all the ammo in her gun with turbocharge.

Chuckling as the gun rattles in her hands. "It's what I do best. Laugh in the face of danger. You should know that by now!" She exclaims as she touches down, back-flipping to avoid another deadly swipe from the beast.

"I'll admit it," Cora says. Puzzled at herself for wanting to say what's been on her mind since they disembarked the angaran ship.

Sara catches her eyes briefly before they hone in on the stumbling fiend who's hind quarter's have been slashed by none other than herself. "Come on, Harper, spit it out. It's rude to leave a girl waiting."

"You were right. I once feared for you. But seeing you back there, seeing what you're really capable of. It's swayed me to think otherwise." Cora blurts out while the fiend roars at the pain being inflicted upon it.

"So you're saying?" Slightly taken aback by the lieutenant's words. Smile plastered across her soft features.

"Your father saw in advance what I failed to see those months ago." Cora huffs, catching her breath after the fiends body crashes at their feet and the platform shakes on impact. "You were meant for this."

For a moment their just standing there looking at each other while the world around them resumes. It doesn't help that Sara's grinning so wide it's taken up most of her pretty face in the most glorious way. "I'm glad you finally approve," she says, still taken-aback.

Somewhere inside Cora's chest, something pings. Whatever it is, she tucks it away deep and carries on doing what she does best - shotgunning and laying waste with her biotics. "Now get over it, Ryder." Muttering her last words to Sara, who commences and carries on fighting with a smirk that sticks to her blood-splattered face.

They accept the silence that follows between them. Instead they work together without ever saying another word.

After what seems like forever and she comes to the realisation that their becoming outnumbered by the second, Cora yanks a stubborn Sara back to the shuttle. They leave the facility, escape with the Moshae; escape with the angara who were so close to being exalted and return to the familiar surroundings of the Tempest.

 

**Respond To Transponder**

Sara insists they take the rest of the day off after their successful mission. This gives the crew time to recover and recuperate. Well everyone except Sara, whose adrenalin is still surging through a body that refuses to relax. Before Cora has a chance to suspect anything, the pathfinder sets off again with Vetra and Drack.

Driving across Voeld in search of the Periphone's transponder signals, they hit the jackpot with the furtherest signal to the east, confirmed when they see kett crawling all over it. Sara hits the Nomad's turbo, knocks a few down in the process and proceeds to draw perfect circles in the snow before swerving to a complete stop.

Drack's literally pushing the roof open, eager to let his ruzeal do the talking while Vetra's cyclone begs to cause a replica of its name. Their nearly 7ft frames leap from the Nomad in true rampant fashion, while Sara's modest build surprisingly keeps up with her companions.

An effortless task, heads made of bone crackle under their firepower. They retrieve the transponder and Sara floors it all the way back to the Tempest. Well, almost. Until her passengers complain about how menial the task was and joke about finding something harder to kill.

The joke ends up being a reality even Sara can't resist, when she decides to follow the navpoint directing them to an unexplored part of Voeld. What they find, has Drack drooling at the mouth and Vetra's mandibles jiggling uncontrollably. The largest remnant they've ever encountered, pirouettes in the sky, resembling a gigantic squid.

They end up with their thirsts for action, quenched. Bracing themselves for one helluva ride across Voeld's iced over landscapes, relying on nothing but their harnesses. The Nomad vibrates with the whole lot of them laughing like a pack of hyenas after staring death in the face, once again.

It was meant to be a surprise, retrieving the transponder for Cora. But instead she's staring into those hazel eyes and regretting the decision in the first place. She parks the Nomad with scary precision, considering the nature in which she drove the beast in open air. The roof opens and this time they almost tip-toe from the cabin, well Sara does anyway. The others creep away back to their usual hangouts while her and Cora are exchanging some serious looks.

"Look what I found, Harper." Popping the rear compartment of the Nomad, revealing a beeping transponder. Sara watches Cora's face play through several emotions, surprised when the lieutenant speaks and her voice comes out sounding stern.

"I was worried, you disappeared for two hours. No one could give me a straight answer." Cora says, arms crossed. Her militant-self unable to shoo away the subtle pull at her mouth now that Sara's searching for an excuse that's harder than catching a wisp of smoke.

"Look on the bright side," Sara says, motioning to the transponder while shaking the snow off her armour. "I'm back in one piece."

"Barely," she responds. Spotting the new scuff marks all over her hard suit. "So, when we're you planning to tell me you three went hunting for an architect remnant?" Trying her best to keep from showing any distaste at another accomplishment Sara managed to pull off all in the name of recklessness and because she had the freedom to do so.

"Yes, about that," Sara says nervously, with an index finger twitching to and fro. "It was sort of en-route—"

"En-route, my ass." Cora interjects, before she hears the rest of her fabricated excuse. She chuckles quietly when she watches Sara still attempting to catch that same wisp of smoke. "Well then, how was it?" But it's not the response Sara is expecting because she's beaming from ear to ear.

"Glorious, never seen anything like it," she says excitedly. "Next time we're on Eos, we're hunting the next one."

Unable to admit how envious she was at the thought of Sara, Vetra and Drack searching for a reason to get their blood and guns pumping. "I'm looking forward to it," she says in a monotone voice. Pretending to look irritated at not being included, although she doesn't want to confess the truth so easily.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I was thinking about you throughout the whole fight." Moving to the Nomad, two hands pressing on its massive tyre. "Thinking about that exact look you gave me the moment we pulled up, in fact." Sara says as she stretches out her tense muscles.

"Flattered. Just glad to see you in one piece, dork." Cora smirks in response to that ever-present wit.

"So, you were about to scold me for being reckless again?" Sara starts circling the Nomad and ends up lingering around the bull bars, grinning to herself.

Curiously, Cora follows suit and sees the reason for such a conniving expression. Shaking her head in both approval and disapproval when she spots the frozen bits of Kett clinging to the bull bars, some lodged inside the front grill too. Now their both leaning in to assess the mess. "I'd rather let Brodie do that for me, especially when he sees this. I guess that's one way of killing Kett."

Sara laughs nervously, "I may have gotten a little pedal-happy when I was out there." They catch one another staring and Cora's the first to break it by averting her eyes elsewhere, rather than on the faint brush of freckles across the pathfinder's cheeks. "By the way, you're welcome," Sara says, without hiding the fact she's eyeing Cora's lips shamelessly.

Flinching when she realises Sara's hand is reaching for her hair and she feels fingers rummaging gently. Instinctively pulling away when she feels her personal space is also being invaded in the most strangest way. "Sorry, you had Kett in your hair." Sara says, retracting her wandering hand while a tiny piece of foe drops to the floor with a clink.

A different type of worry sweeps over Cora when she realises there's a rush of something that's taking place inside her stomach and it's slowly rising to her chest. Something new that may as well be slapping her in the face because she's wearing that exact look. "This means alot to me, Sara, I—" She mutters, pausing when Sara's index finger presses against her own wide grin.

"Shh...you can thank me once this is all over. For now, let's just take the rest of the day off, for real." Her eyes flit upwards when an automatic door slides open.

Cora's back straightens like a rod when none other than, Gil Brodie emerges from the engineering room and leans over the railings from the upper platform. Such a sharp movement had caught his eyes, but so did the Nomad's disheveled condition. Sara winces when her name is combined with the myriad of profanities spilling from his mouth. Both of them laugh, this time in light-hearted unison.

They don't end up taking the rest of the day off, especially when Cora's too excited to begin deciphering the transponder and Gil delays their departure until Sara's taken the Nomad back outside and returns with it looking brand new.

 

**Re-assessment**

They leave Voeld's atmosphere. The pathfinder spots the subdued architect remnant gliding peacefully above the planet. Personally retrieves Cora and they marvel at it, heaving the loudest 'holy shit' Sara's ever heard. More proud than anything.

After the day is truly done, Sara sleeps like a baby. When she wakes, they return to Aya with a newly refurbished Moshae Sjefa who personally ushers the pathfinder and her team further into the heart of the city. This time they're greeted with fist pumps rather than guns.

An alliance is formed; second outpost is granted; a triumphant time for both parties. Some are reluctant to form a bridge between Aya and the Nexus, but the majority welcome the relationship with open arms.

Once things are official, the pathfinder and the Moshae visit the ancient vault. She interfaces with the tech and the entire room lights up with a series of holographic diagrams, more vast than the first vault they opened back in Eos. An intricate network of geometry.

All vaults connect to the missing puzzle piece, Meridian. To progress, the pathfinder and her team of miscreants are tasked with hunting the Archon's ship. The only lead to its whereabouts is sulking in a prison cell on Kadara Port, home of the exiles.

The pathfinder team scatter themselves around Aya's city now that they've been given extra leeway. Cora's stationed herself in the most fitting spot. The angara resistance headquarters where a faction of fresh recruits are partaking in a team building exercise.

It doesn't surprise Sara in the slightest, finding her second-in-command leaning against the barricades, swooning to her hearts content. She approaches her from the side and turns to see the reason for Cora's unrestricted beaming. "Look at you," Sara says, nudging her gently with an arm before taking the empty space beside her. "An inter-species loving, kind of woman." A joke that replaces Cora's beaming with a frown that sews both her eyebrows together seamlessly.

"Oh shut it, you," she replies, turning to Sara. "It's not that, at all. It just reminds me so much of being with the asari commandos. We specialised in guerrilla tactics, much like the angara. Watching their drills make me long for those times."

"I get it, pathfinder team's not as exciting as being with Talein's Daughters." Sara prods. "I don't blame you though. Being surrounded by an all female military - asari huntresses, commandos and matriarchs." Emphasising the latter with two hands cupping the air around her own chest, giggles when a closed fist makes light contact with her waist.

"You talk like you don't keep me and the crew on our toes," she says, watching a few angara move stealthily to avoid detection from a training turret. Cora lowers her voice as if she's immersed herself in the action. "What? Still can't get over the fact I didn't sleep with any of my comrades, Ryder?" She asks, touching on the subject she always tried to avoid, especially after Sara and Vetra's interrogation while driving around in the Nomad.

"Of course." Sara lowers her own voice subtly. "Your admiration for them is obvious. I mean, what else do I hear you quoting?" Smirking at how Cora's running a hand through her platinum blonde hair and how loud she sighs in exasperation. "You always seem to be reminiscing," Sara says, smirking.

"Their teachings keep me honed. It's called focus, discipline and mutual respect." Cora admits, her face slowly turning serious. "One day you'll understand, that when you're out there fighting for your life, the last thing on your mind is bodily urges. If an individual's mind wanders, the group will falter." Not meaning to cite yet another of the many quotes drummed into her by her mentors.

"Understood. But, what about off duty?" Sara prods further, winking at Cora who doesn't seem to be impressed at being cornered in such a way. Before them, one of the angara split from the group and moves accordingly to avoid the turrets scanner.

"Those times were reserved for men and men alone." She retorts, jostling on the spot she stood in. Eager to flee, but Sara's stubborn-self chooses to make things more awkward to the point she wants to reach out and slap her out of the delusion. "Ryder, how many times do I have to tell you. I don't—"

Cora jumps when Sara pushes that last boundary and brushes a hand over her own as it dangles over the barricade. She feels them now, the callouses formed. Far from the hand she once shook back on the Milky Way. It happens quickly and it's over before she can retract from the unexpected contact. But it leaves her feeling as if she's been burned by fire.

"I know, you said you're not into woman," she says. Having drawn out what she could from the speechless lieutenant who's showing signs of anger and confusion. "Problem is, Harper. I still don't believe you."

The angara who chose to split from the group ends up passing the test but at the hefty cost of his team ending up being zapped by virtual gunfire. He realises his mistake and takes the slap on the hand that comes from their stern trainer. The drill isn't real but it may as well be to Cora because she's muttering words of how the situation could've been improved. Angry at the fact it reminded her so much of Sara.

She doesn't say anything in defense, all she sees is Sara leaving and the fact things were getting complicated every time they found themselves alone.

After the awkwardness of being subjected to her pathfinder's antics, Cora keeps her distance although it doesn't last long. It's unavoidable, seeing as she was the pathfinder's biotic shield and permanent shadow. But Sara has the ability to brush off the past as if it were a blip on the radar and easily forgets about how a calloused touch of her hand had affected Cora so much it worried her.

 

**Missed Opportunities**

Kadara Port had potential to be inviting, pleasant too if it weren't for the presence of ruthless exiles. Touch down becomes eventful, especially when the pathfinder causes a scene from the moment the Tempest docks right up until her first meeting with Sloane Kelly.

Cora keeps close behind her, ignoring the snarls of those gathered in the ports hub. Others whistle at her and lick their lips while she ignores them completely. She's wearing her hair out, which is something new. Even the crew look at her differently after such a simple yet effective alteration of her appearance.

Sara slows down so their walking side by side. "Stopping everyone in their tracks with your ass, I see?" She remarks, mumbling inaudibly. Cora gives her a nudge, that portrays the opposite meaning of Liam's friendly nudges, ones he reserved for her and the crew.

Opting not to retort with her usual methods of telling Sara to shut her mouth because it usually adds fuel to the fire. "All eyes are on you, dork. If I had it my way, I'd be stopping everyone in their tracks with my fists," she replies.

Spotting a man that looked as if he wanted to devour her second-in-command and giving him the dirtiest look reserved for those she despised. "I don't doubt it, just give me a heads up when you do so I can join in on the fun," she replies. Ignoring the verbal outbursts of surly exiles who clenched their fists at their presence, staring them down even though she's half their size.

They meet Reyes, who's exotic accent makes up for the doom and gloom surroundings. Mainly the Kralla's Song, whose walls looked as if they were plastered with past brawls and the bartender who swung a fist every time she spoke.

Cora doesn't take too kindly to him; thinks he's a walking mystery with a hidden agenda attached to him. He warms up to Sara, like everyone else does. It is her gift, after all.

Several doors open to the heart of the port, the last heavily guarded by security. Sloane Kelly sits on her make shift throne, heavily embellished by souvenirs and peace offerings from the minions she governed over.

An odd colouration of eyes examine the pathfinder and it unsettles the lieutenant to say the least. Even more so when Sloane speaks down at Sara. It's not her place to intervene, however, the pathfinder heeds the heavily tattooed woman's words and leaves feeling hopeful about reaching their goal. 

In the holding cells, the angaran traitor spills his confession out like a waterfall. Sara comes to a conclusion that although his intentions were for good reasons he still deserves to be locked up. 

Heading back to the Tempest she finds a an irritated Cora standing guard near the dock entrance, while some middle-aged exile is leaning up against a crate, flexing his overgrown muscles in her uninterested direction. She lingers by and watches the scene unfold, his back turned while Cora spots her on entering the docks.

He asks if the Tempest belongs to her while emphasising the size of his biceps with a slow tense, while she chuckles silently in the background. Cora just stands there with her arms crossed impatiently, catching the sight of rippling muscles straining against the man's undersized shirt. "Not mine," she quickly retorts, mood for small talk next to nothing.

Then he goes on to ask if the owner is selling the ship and if she comes as a bonus item, obviously not taking the hints well, even if their staring him in the face. Flicking his shoulder-length hair away from his angular features while Cora just happens to sweep her eyes past him in time to see Sara keeling over, turning her back to lean against the railings.

The bait was there, lulling before her but the reluctancy to take it was more flattering than the way this stranger was approaching her. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Cora states, giving Sara her cue to interject like she's been wanting to so badly. The gruff exile expects to look into the eyes of a wealthy man, instead he's looking into cold blue ones belonging to a youthful woman walking taller than she was.

"Unfortunately I'm not selling her and if I was, your fortunes would barely pay for a side panel let alone the entire ship." Sara says. Now it's Cora's turn to be amused by the verbal slap she's just given the exile. "As for my second-in-command? She's priceless and off limits."

He eyes them both up and licks his lips, reaching up to an imaginary pull up bar only to reveal the chiseled planes of a well-developed, compacted group of abdominals. Declares that he has no objections to lesbians, while eyeing Sara up suggestively, mentally undressing the both of them with hungry eyes.

Sara doesn't see it coming, when he reaches over and moves the curtain of hair dangling past her shoulders, revealing the Initiative logo embroidered above her breast. His eyes widen when he recognises the symbol and the blonde woman's fists surging with blue energy.

It's Cora's actions that surprise her the most, more so what comes out of her mouth. The sound she hears is the biotic's fists powering up and words being hissed through gritted teeth. "Touch her and I drop you over that ledge." She warns him as he quickly retracts his hand; quickly regretting his own boldness. "The pathfinder demands respect, you got it?"

All signs of diminutive flexing diminished to nothing but a pansy tucking his tail between trembling legs now that Cora's fists are pulsing with power. Unable to tear his eyes from it, he manages to say nothing and takes off hurriedly, not daring to look back.

Once out of earshot, Sara slaps her on the back unexpectedly. "Damn, you really sold it, Harper. Did you see the genuine fear on his face?" Holding up a high five that Cora happily slaps a hand against. "You even had me convinced."

She doesn't know why but it bothers her that Sara took the whole thing as a joke and her means of acting as a biotic shield were presumed an act to thwart the handsome exile's attempts. It's hard to brush that off, especially when a real dilemma presents itself in the form of a gift from Reyes once they start settling things in Kadara.

 

**Trembling Fists; Trembling Ground**

If Kadara Ports was any reflection of what they would find in the Badlands, it would be true only ten times the trouble and hostility. Acidic pools; undrinkable water; exiles running amok along with the usual wildlife, kett and remnants.

Their third outpost is within reach and as much as Sara wanted to have it being recognised as the Goodlands, the Badlands were putting up one helluva fight against their efforts.

Then it happens, after spending most of the day decriminalising the place. Reyes asks Sara to join him at the Tartarus, along with her team who are more than eager to unwind after an eventful day. Which is where his gift comes into play and the dilemma Cora finds herself in after seeing such a thing.

At the last minute, she decides on accepting the invitation, although reluctantly. Seeing as she hardly trusted the smooth-talking man with the exotic accent. But drinks on the house and a well overdue yarn with Vetra was something that was hard to come by, considering their hefty schedules.

The entire night is spent discussing everything but normality. Sharing common interests although their lives saw them working for the opposite sides. Cora, carrying out good honest work, while Vetra carried out the opposite with differing methods and good intentions.

She finds an unexpected rhythm with the club's music, one she can't seem to shake even if she tried. The dancers don't distract her as much as their distracting Vetra from time to time.

Taking a sip from her cup, the turian says something that makes her spill half her drink. Only manages to answer after she's gulped the rest of it down her tightened throat. "Wh— what makes you think, Sara, likes me in that way?"  
  
The turian doesn't waste no time. Informs the lieutenant that her visor isn't just an accessory and Sara's just like an open book who doesn't give two shits if people are reading her pages. Has the decency to ask if she likes her back too.

"What we have is strictly professional, Nyx. Nothing more. I've made it clear on a number of occasions." Taking longer and harder sips when the turian explains something she didn't want to hear. Making sure to empty her cup now that her temper is being tested. It's harmless though, it's what a friend would do and she knows she's found one in Vetra even if she's rising from her chair.

"I'm going to check on Sara. Be right back." She tells the turian, who's long arms form 'v's' on either side of her. "What? I just don't trust, Reyes." Cora replies to her gesture. Which was the honest truth although Vetra's point was poking her right in the face and she was too blind to see it.

She doesn't know why it makes her question herself. The moment she calls out to Sara and hears no response or a groan at least. Expecting to find her inside Reyes' private room after she enters without knocking, instead he explains that the pathfinder is receiving and probably enjoying her gift, in that order. Taking it the wrong way, she feels her fists balling themselves up. He doesn't look too troubled when her fists start sparking under the room's red glow, rather gesturing to another adjacent room.

What she sees makes her wish she hadn't left Vetra in such a hurry. The door is slightly ajar, to a dimly-lit room filled with the same red haze around the club. Her eyes widen when she sees Sara's face obscured by a scantily-clad form belonging to Sloane Kelly. The hair is a dead-giveaway; dual braids wound tight against a shaved head. That same body levitates towards the seated pathfinder, gently moving to straddle her lap while two hands hesitate before making contact with her.

At one point Sara's eyes are travelling up and down, while her hand is being led higher and higher until Sloane lets out a heated groan. She picks up on something that shows Sara's not quite interested although Sloane has made it clear, she's all for the taking.

Oblivious to the fact her fists are fizzing up again, Sara's ears pick up on the vibrations and she finds herself looking into those blue eyes keen enough to see the sparks emitting from her hands.

She doesn't stick around long enough to find out the dancer was in fact, Cassandra Varner, not the self-loathing Sloane Kelly whom she despised as much as wraith shit stuck under her boot. Nor does she stick around long enough to know that her hunch of Sara not enjoying her gift was all but truth. All she hears is a familiar voice calling after her repeatedly.

"Fuck— Cora— come back!" Quickly but gently, shoving Cassandra off her lap before storming out of the room, back into the thumping club. 

Once she realises she's sprinted all the way back to the Tempest, sweat dripping from her brow. All she could think about was how her lungs were burning and how her chest was reacting to the entire situation in the most unexpected way. It doesn't help that not long after she retrieves a spare bed roll and locks herself inside the bio lab, Sara comes knocking and by the sounds of things she's floored it back to the Tempest just the same.

"Cora, what the hell? Can we talk about this?" She pauses, huffing as she waits for an answer. "If this is you feeling envious about me leaving you out of the picture, then I can easily arrange a lap dance for you." The joke fails to hit the right notes because it makes Cora grit her teeth. "I mean, if you want too that is. There's a gorgeous asari there, I think you might like."

Her tone turns serious as if a pair of hazel eyes are glaring at her from behind the closed door. Funnily enough that's exactly what Cora's doing while being curled up on her bed roll. "As much as I hate to tell you this. I was thinking about you throughout the whole thing." She hears an open palm slapping against a surface that sounded like the skin of her fore-head. "Shit, that sounded so wrong." 

A muffled, ragged sigh when Sara realises she's waiting for a response that will never come and one Cora wouldn't give until she figured out why it upset her so much. "Okay, good talk. I'll see you in the morning." Leaving the last of her words at the door, while her footsteps dissolved into silence.

What bothered Cora the most was when Sara walked away, some part of her walked away with her. She never finds a reason for her reaction. Not until she sleeps on it and wakes the next morning forgetting it ever happened. Only reminded when SAM's been given strict instructions for her to meet Sara at the forwarding station just outside Kadara's slums.

She dreads it, walking up to the stationary Nomad, watching the hatch open while its engine roars to life. Greeted by the pathfinder who seems to have forgotten the previous night's events. "Good morning, commando," she says, welcoming her into the vehicle. "You ready to go kill some assholes?"

"More than ready," she responds eagerly. Leaping into the Nomad to find their the only ones in it. Confused when she checks the back seat and it's empty.

"This time, it's just you and me. The rest of the crew are nursing hangovers," she jokes. Before speeding off onto the main road.

Sara doesn't speak, the way she drives leaves little time to converse anyway. Which is a good thing because all Cora wants to think about is getting her hands dirty, not being in an awkward situation. It's supposed to be therapeutic, getting back out on the field to right the many wrongs in the Badlands.

Despite the awkwardness between them, they fight as if their connected on a telepathic level. Only letting their guns do the talking while their heaving chests regulate racing heartbeats.

Sara freezes when Cora charges past her and fires her last rounds into an anointed, its gatling gun, no match for the disciple in the hands of a raging commando. As if things couldn't get any worse, they do when two drop ships swoop in and more aliens fall from the sky.

The same time, Cora lets out a war cry that almost echoes throughout the valley while shooting goosebumps up Sara's spine. She's about to charge straight for them when a firm hand stops her in her tracks, pressing against her chest plate.

"No, Sara!" She yells, fury in her eyes. "I've got this!" Her voice trembles just as much her hands do. Placing her trusty disciple in the hands of her companion, handling it as if it were a baby.

Sara barely had a chance to warm herself or her rifle up but it seemed Cora had already reached the pinnacle of her high because she's walking calmly into oncoming fire while her hands shook on either sides of her, boosting her shields to full capacity.

All she hears is the commando's roar; all she sees is her target, a kett truck exploding into a thousand pieces while it's rear end shoots into the air like a rocket.

Underneath her the ground quakes and all she could feel was her fury subsiding once she sees the feat she just pulled off had succeeded. Every single foe, obliterated by her own hands. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Channeling the perfect shockwave had come easy, especially after the need to release all the pent up tension inside her.

Only now does she remember why she had tension in the first place, when Sara spins her around hastily and presses her lips to her reddened cheeks in one chaste movement.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Harper," Sara says. Cupping the shoulders of her second who's body is still vibrating with power. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

Still high on adrenalin, she barely has time to process what Sara had just done. When she feels her cheeks burning along with the heat radiating off her body, does she realise she's just been kissed. But it leaves her unfazed all the same.

"Tell that to Sloane." The words slip from her trembling lips. "I'm sure you two would make a great team after last night."

It was meant to be therapeutic, this whole thing. Instead it ended with her snapping at Sara, who looks as if she's been punched in the face. More or less shocked by having her praises be rejected. "What the—"

"You heard me!" Retracting from Sara's hands faster than the speed of light. Those same hands are flaying about trying to make sense of the accusation.

"So this is why you snubbed me last night?" Sara questions, pacing the scorched ground beneath their boots. "If you had seen who I was with then you would know that it wasn't Sloane. But you were too damn ignorant and stubborn to find out before accusing me of sleeping with the enemy."

"If it wasn't Sloane, then who was it?" Cora retorts, trying to bring her boiling blood down to a manageable simmer.

"Does it matter? It's not like it's any of your business," she responds. With a fuse dangerously close to being set alight.

"You're right, it's none of my business." Calmly accepting her mistake of sticking her nose into something she had no right too. It still bothered her, nonetheless.

"Good." Unholstering Cora's disciple from her back and shoving it firmly against her, so as not cause pain, only to jolt her slightly. "That's something we can both agree on."

If awkwardness was what they set out with before, then the drive back to the slums was a multiplied version of that. Sara still drives like a skilled lunatic, hitting the turbo at every chance. When they reach the borderline, Cora leaps out of the Nomad without a word.

 

**Shaking Foundations**

Sara isn't one to hold grudges even if she tried. Perks of being a bonafide softy. After keeping their distance for a few days. Cora uses the time to decode the flight recorder Sara picked up from Voeld. When the day comes where she finally deciphers it, the task of asking for assistance once again becomes a challenge in itself. Especially after their recent spat.

"You wanted to see me?" She hears a wary voice approach her from behind. Turning to see Sara standing with her back as straight as a rod and her hands nestled against the small of her back.

"It's taken all this time to decipher the flight recorder but I've finally got a lead on the asari ark. Nav points are set and—" Unable to look Sara square in the face, not until she cuts her off and it ends with her trying to hide her anticipation with a small grin.

"I'm in, Harper. You know that," Sara replies as if she's been waiting to say it. "Ready, when you are." They say in unison. It's funny because straight after it their standing their swaying and their feet decide to take the same step in the same direction, causing them to bump into each other's chests.

Sara's hands land on her hips and finds that she doesn't mind the friendly contact. Being so used to her hands on approach to things was something she found she missed. "Meet you in the loadout bay," Cora tells her, while her touch disappears just as quickly as it came.

Sara insists that Peebee joins them, which ends up being a good thing because it serves the purpose of bonding with Cora, whom she shares a rather tense relationship with.

The asari ark is a shambles, a far cry from what either of them were expecting. When it comes to meeting both Captain Atandra and pathfinder Sarissa, Cora's admiration comes into play, tenfold. Everything that comes out of the asari pathfinder's mouth may as well be made of gold.

That is until they find out the truth about her actions and it shakes Cora so hard, she falls into the deepest silence that may as well be a black hole vacuuming the entire galaxy.

"I don't know what to do, Ryder. I put so much of my faith in Sarissa, I idolised her. She betrayed those who put their trusts in her hands...betrayed her teachings." She says, with a saddened expression.

"Look at me," Sara says with a voice more richer than gold. "We carry on, we save the ark, then we start over."

Cora nods, accepting the truth. She finds herself grasping to the very words written in Sarissa's manuals despite her reluctancy to do so. "Breathe. Purpose. Action." She mutters under her breath.

Those three words keep her anchored to stability, although the world around her crumbles. She fights like her life depends on it. Sara and Peebee have her back and she feels it both physically and mentally.

Their helmets come in handy, seeing as deck 12 sports a gaping wound. The valiant shows up, reminiscent of the cardinal back on Voeld. This time it's tricky because their fighting in a much smaller area. Things turn awry when Sarissa makes a personal appearance and Cora has a mind to throw her out into the vacuum of space. The tides are turning in their favour until they see a massive kett ship pulling up beside the ark.

Sarissa forms a biotic barrier while the kett aim and fire in their direction. Cora springs into action after witnessing the formation of a shield that needed the power of two biotics to prevent it from depleting.

Sara knows she took a heavy hit from their recent fight so she rushes over and assists in every way she could. "Hey, I'm here." She mutters through the comms. Taking position behind her, standing flush against her vibrating body. The surge she feels flowing through Cora's arms, travels through her own armor. "I don't know how you're doing this but it's working."

The heat of her body pressing up against her back while armored arms held her own in place, taking the strain off her injury in an instant. "Don't let go, Ryder." She says before releasing the largest shield of energy she's ever formed with the help of another.

"Never. I've got you." Sara vows under breath, not really knowing if Cora heard her stupidity being voiced aloud as she watches the scene that would make any battle they've endured seem bleak in comparison. A biased opinion, seeing as she's been taken with the lieutenant since their first meeting.

The decimation finally lives up to its name by having their own weapons turned against them. Sara lends support once again, this time making sure she doesn't slump to the floor, catching her gently. "Damn...that was beautiful." Bringing her back to her feet. Only letting go when she's satisfied her second-in-command can stand without assistance. "I would kiss you again, but you know"— gesturing to her bobbling head—"helmet."

After everything they've been through Sara still manages to find a way to make her laugh although her body protests when she finally lets it slip. There's always strength to slap her out of her absurdity then again there's strength to preserve the urge and do the opposite. "I couldn't have done this without you...thank you." Cora says with sincerity.

"Anytime." She assures her second whose face is tired and warm all at once.

Sara does the rightful thing and informs Captain Atandra of Sarissa's act of defiance although she understands the reasons for her actions. Being a pathfinder meant sacrifices were inevitable.

They save what's left of the ark and its inhabitants, cram into a shuttle and fly back to the Tempest in silence, a silence both Cora and Sara respect. Funnily enough, Peebee has a mind and a mouth of her own. Summing up her thoughts of their successful mission with an obvious poke at the pair who are sitting side by side. Asking when their planning on making a move on one another.

Neither of them say a word, too drained to even think of a response. Instead Sara laughs it off like she always does. Cora doesn't know why but she joins in with her. Because that's all they hear for the remainder of their short trip. Peebee's pestering and their own tired laughters.

After reflecting on the mission, mostly with her hands bracing her throbbing head, Sara walks in and doesn't bother to knock as she quietly enters the bio lab. A small voice stirs the peace, but she welcomes it as if it were the light illuminating her current, dark state.

"You're too hard on yourself," Sara says, taking position at her usual spot.

Turning to meet her worried eyes. "Not hard enough, it seems. Everything I stood for, everything Sarissa taught me, I held true to. I lived, practiced and preached her word, that was my passion." Cora focuses on anything but Sara, who's taking a few wary steps closer.

"You're better than Sarissa. Never try to justify her actions nor the fact she made the decision at the cost of her own pathfinder's life. Your heart defines you. Unlike hers, yours is in the right place." Sara declares truthfully.

It's Cora who gives in to her sympathies, but it's her heart that tells her to close the space between them and embrace one of the few constant's in her life. Her appreciation shown through the hug she hesitates to initiate at the cost of her own dignity.

"You're an amazing woman." Sara says while her hands find a place around Cora, whose arms tighten, afraid to let go.

"No—" Pulling away gently when she feels like she's over-stepped their professional boundaries. Which were basically nonexistent from the very beginning, considering Sara's apt for pushing them to their limits at any given time. Letting her hands drop to her sides. "You are, Ryder. You always have been and I vow to stay loyal to you, no matter what."

She doesn't flinch this time, when Sara's fingers brush the fringe from her face. She doesn't twinge when she feels another set of fingers reaching for her own shaky hand. It's her mouth that she ends up staring at because it mutters something silly, once again.

"That almost sounds like marriage vows," Sara hums the words while Cora's eyes roll back inside her skull. Which in turn, earns her a walloping she should've seen coming. Wincing when a warm palm makes gentle but firm contact with her supple cheek. "I'll always have your back, you know that." She implores more seriously this time.

Her hands shook, reflecting the recent blow she had suffered. But it's Sara's one that calms her, solidifying an unspoken bond. She finds herself staring at those lips again, ones she hadn't been so close too until now. Dangerously close now that their leaning in slowly and her breath is hot against her own lips.

They don't make it far enough for their lips to collide, instead their foreheads press together in unison. "Hell, Sara. What are you doing to me?" Cora says, hushed and breathless. Her eyes are closed, afraid to see what's been under her nose all this time. But Sara shines through the darkness all the same.

"Nothing you don't want." She replies. Grinning when Cora's frown smooths over and the corner of her mouth starts tugging at one side.

Confused now, more than ever. It's as if Sara had never left. Every place she had managed to burn with her touch still warm from the heat of it. Although the world around her crumbled she found solid ground with the person her heart couldn't decide on. If anything, it shook the very foundations from under her.

 

**Epiphany Strikes**

What follows next confirms the very thing she's been trying to avoid this entire time. They find the kett ship, along with the salarian ark. The irony of it is, Sara has to choose whether to save the salarian ark's pathfinder or a pack of krogan's. Drack declares she's her long lost grandaughter after her difficult decision.

Turns out the kett have plans to exalt yet another two species. Sara manages to bring their plans to a screeching halt, but at the cost of her own life.

The only time Cora truly felt useless, was when she saw her pathfinder die in front of them. After witnessing yet another real nightmare, her world spirals out of control once again. She had in fact, become part of Sara's armour after that.

The stress of SAM stopping her heart, finally catches up with her just as their boarding the Tempest and Cora swoops her up in her arms, rushes her to the med bay where she hears the first blaspheme come from Lexi's mouth.

Sara's eyes open to the familiarities of her own quarters. The only thing her ears pick up are the squeaks of her space hamster across the room and a voice she doesn't expect to hear.

"Don't even think about moving from that bed, Sara. You need to rest after what happened to you back there." Cora breaks the momentary silence, averting her eyes from the book she's been reading. A cringe-worthy romance novel that's as equally enticing in the most unexpected way.

It's an order, judging by the stern tone. One she's more than happy to obey when the subtle ache in her chest makes its presence known. "It's nothing I can't manage," she replies stubbornly, doing her best to sit up against the head board behind her. The sound of a hundred leaves of paper slapping together takes place somewhere in Cora's lap.

Discarding the book hastily on to the table. "Sara, you fucking died," she breathes. Not wanting to admit that a part of her may have died with her the moment she saw Sara's body slumping horridly on to the ground. The sound of her taking her last breath, gasping when she rose from the dead once again. "Don't you ever, do that to me again."

"I'm sorry," Sara mutters, pulling the blanket higher around her. "But you knew it was the only way and I was more than willing to make that sacrifice."

"I should be used to your recklessnes." Huffing in the leather chair, coming to grips with reality as it seeped deep into her pores. "But it never gets easier." Sara's hand pats the mattress lazily beside her. Once again, pushing the boundaries further into her personal space. She rises against her free will, pulled by an invisible rope she would happily cut if she ever found it. But she doesn't because she ends up lowering herself slowly onto the bed.

"That's a clever way of saying that you care about me, right?" Fiddling with the cotton sheet to keep her hands busy, before Cora's fingers brushes against it.

Somehow her brain isn't controlling her actions because her fingers have a mind of their own and their gliding over Sara's, finding the space between them. "I think it's more than that, Ryder." Breathless once again.

Neither of them know but their hearts are racing, more intense than any form of adrenalin they've felt. Sara deepens the contact by nestling Cora's hand within her own. Both with subtle callouses to match. This time it's her hand that's shaking nervously.

Tested in so many ways that only strengthen their bonds. They carry on and start over, just like Sara instructed.

Cora's hunch comes true. Reyes reveals himself to be the charlatan. Sloane is slain. He vows to protect both Sara, her team and the Initiative that stand behind her. Their 3rd outpost springs to life.

Their success keeps on coming when they discover two new worlds. H-047c has everyone clutching at their stomachs while butterflies invade their torsos in the most pleasant way. Their worries forgotten; their hearts lighter than before. Driving through a 0 G environment can have that affect on everyone but then again, Sara and Cora know their butterflies occur for many other reasons.

The Nomad erupts in pure elation when Sara turbos through the life-less terrain. Instead of bracing her chair and harnesses like Cora usually does, she does the most 'Ryder' thing, lets herself go and laughs at the face of danger, even when their travelling so close to an open canyon.

Vetra shows remorse to her species and their ill-fated golden world destroyed by the scourge. In all seriousness, she says it all between giddy outbursts of laughter when their soaring through the muted air.

"Look on the bright side, Nyx." Sara says with a wry curl of her lips. "At least I get to hear you laugh your butts off." Admitting it to the hazel eyes staring back at her from the passenger seat.

Vetra picks up on it straight away and gives them both shit for being so frigid, while Cora shoots her dirty looks.

Things end on a high, it's inevitable with the pathfinder at the reins.

Elaaden has them yearning for Voeld's frozen landscapes. Thankfully the Nomad packs a mean air conditioning system. If heat was a problem than what comes after they enter the planet's vault has Cora shivering all over in a different kind of way.

Sara does her thing, initiates with the tech, not long after they're running for their lives. Having mapped out the escape route beforehand, Cora finds herself sprinting alongside Liam whose hair mimics his movements. Now noticing their pathfinder is nowhere to be seen, rather than leading from the front like she always does.

Instructing Liam to keep running, she backtracks knowing too well there's deadly gas filling the vault faster than her legs could carry her. None of that mattered, not when it concerned their pathfinder.

"Sara!" She screams, lungs rattling from the impact of her outburst. A short distance away, Sara's clutching at her chest, heaving as the gas envelops her from behind. They should be dead, the both of them.

The power that comes with protecting the ones closest to her came just as easily as breathing. Only until she forces the gas back with an energy blast before activating an energy field large enough for both of them.

"Stay with me, Sara!" Watching her slip slowly into unconsciousness. "I've got you this time!" Hoisting her into her arms, the adrenalin lightening the weight of Sara in her N7 armor.

She moves like she's never moved before, regardless of the fact some gas may have made it into her system. It's her will that pushes her through to the end, along with Sara's bright blue eyes fixated on her rescuer; her biotic shield and permanent shadow.

"Cora, I—" She says too quietly for Cora to hear, focusing on nothing but reaching the first chamber.

The door threatens to lock them in; the last stretch closed with a healthy blast from her jets before the door to the chamber slams shut behind them. Liam's already taken the gravity well back to surface, which is a good thing because at least he won't see what Cora chooses to do after almost losing Sara again.

"You scare the hell out of me." Slowing upon entering the first chamber. "I thought I'd lose you again." Although the danger is sated, Sara still remains in her arms, that and the fact she's not ready to let her go.

"You'll always have me, whether you like it or not." Hands tighten around her. "Even after all this is over." Sara implores, feeling herself being lowered to the ground in the gentlest way. The orb to the gravity well glows behind her, ready for activation.

She still manages to bare some teeth after yet another life-threatening situation. But it's Sara's hand that fills hers just as much as her smile fills her chest. "It works both ways," she replies quietly. Closing the space between them slowly while her hand reaches behind her to activate the gravity well.

Then it happens, another wary step forward. Instead, it's Cora making the first move; first contact with the unknown. Leaning in, warm breathe against nervous lips. The uncertainty, all but vanishes when Sara waits patiently for her to finally take the leap as their bracing one another while the air pushes past them as they ascend. When she does, its like she's never been kissed, until now.

The sensation of flying and the sensation of Sara's lips pressing up against her own was all that mattered in this moment. Gentle and unforced. Her own lips quiver under the pressure but it's Sara's guidance that helps her through the new motions. Her own body moulding against the contours of an armored form. Throat humming when Sara slips that silver tongue into her mouth, letting her smooth it over her own. Taking a different shape rather than the sharpness of a blade.

The kiss that summarised their relationship perfectly. The constant rise, soaring to new heights. Something new, something she never knew she needed until now. Only this time Cora's lips are carefully colliding against the pathfinder's who's deepening every movement with a subtle tilt of her head.

Their feet find solid ground when the gravity well closes underneath them, greeted with Elaaden's scorching rays and a dumbstruck Liam whose fist injects the air upon their arrival. Whatever he was saying in the background comes out sounding muffled because all they can hear is each other's heavy breathing when their lips finally separate.

"I guess were full of surprises," Cora admits, to both herself and Sara who can't seem to wipe the satisfaction from her face. It amuses her to think that she had approached the situation with a different outlook. Action. Purpose. Breathe.

"Took you long enough to come around, Harper. Either way, you're worth the wait." She replies as they quickly compose themselves. A pointless act seeing as they already had a witness who was more than eager for them to carry on. They don't though, for now. 

A beacon is lit and another outpost is established just outside of the Krogan stronghold. Both Sara and Cora become the talk of the Tempest after the crew learn of their relationship and of course, everyone supports their union. Acceptance amongst friends, solidifying their bonds even more.

 

**Closer**

Sara's being summoned back to the Nexus and receives word that Scott has risen from his coma. Another celebration, this time with her last remaining family member.

Touch down on the hub brings on more celebrations as Sara finds herself being placed on the pedestal she solely deserved. Until she does a selfless act that makes Cora both humbled and proud.

"Never once, was I alone throughout my time searching for our new home. I have a team that lives and breathes their duties just as much as I do. Let us honor those who have stood by my side, who have made sacrifices and endured loss to be here. Let us remember those who came before us, those who paved the way to new beginnings." Sara announces to the many who've gathered.

As the crowds part, Cora joins her side, leans in to her when she slings an arm around her shoulders. Doesn't care that people have noticed their closeness as they walk through the main foyer.

"The people love you." Catching the chaste kiss Sara plants on her round cheeks. "I think I'm a little jealous," she simpers, smirking to herself.

"Don't be. They've got nothing on my second-in-command," Sara reassures her with a gentle squeeze. "Speaking of jealousy. Scott is gonna be when he finds out about us. He'll probably wish I was the one in a coma this whole time." Throwing her head back in amusement while Cora secretly cringed at the thought of confronting the Ryder twin she was drawn to from the very beginning.

When they reach the tram, Cora pushes Sara inside hastily and doesn't seem to mind being shoved inside it in such a fashion. Only bites her bottom lip until it leaves a tiny indentation.

The automatic door closes behind them as she applies gentle pressure on Sara's chest, ushering her to step back until she's flush against it. "No offense, but I wouldn't have it any other way, Ryder." She hums, making it clear that she wants to push her lips flush against hers by staring at them longingly.

That gentle pressure takes place somewhere away from her chest now that Cora's leaning in and applying it to her lips with a kiss that confirms everything for the one who initiated the kiss in the first place. Pulling away gently only to tug on the pillow of her lip, slightly disappointed at the loss of contact. "None taken. I wouldn't have worried anyway. If Scott were in my shoes, he wouldn't know what to do with all this"—eyes travelling from the ground up, taking in her entirety—"beauty and power."

Sure, Sara claims first prize for having the ability to make even the most hardened individual crumble with just a few words. Even Cora— whose tolerance for it was next to nothing— has become susceptible to every charming word she throws at her. Because now, she ends up blushing uncontrollably.

Scott sits in the medbay, the way his older sister hurries to hug him would probably put him back in the coma he just came out of. He exchanges looks between Sara and Cora just once and knows straight away, their together. His hand weaves through that suave hair, only this time Cora's eyes are fixed on his sister whose mouth runs faster than the speed of light.

There's no awkwardness, not when Sara has the ability to diminish it in a matter of minutes. Both tears and laughter flow and Cora's there to absorb both, even if Scott is present.

After an hour or so they announce their departure and its back to saving the galaxy. He tells Cora to look after his sister. "Always. After all, I am her biotic shield." Cora replies, while Sara latches on to her forearm.

"This pathfinder is nothing without her second-in-command, lieutenant, commando, huntress"— Cora elbows her in the side—"oomph— slash, galactic babe." Sara manages to say while her brother clutches at the pit of his stomach. Laughing harder when Cora grunts and lets slip an elongated sigh of exasperation.

Both twins discover their mother has been alive all this time, but the disease she carries remains until a cure is found. Despite this it gives them both hope that they'll see her again. Leaving on high spirits, they part ways. Sara meets with the other pathfinder's to discuss Meridian and she— once again— bends and breaks the rules at the same time.

True to her words, Sara divides her time with the crew; her loyalists. Makes sure their happy. She's geeking out over science with Suvi when the email terminal pings. An email from Liam who insists they all take a quick breather before the grand finale.

They end up in her quarters, the perfect space for a night spent with friends. Everyone claims their spots before Liam plays a turian action vid with B-grade special effects. Funnily enough most of the crew vote for it to be fast forwarded to the more exciting parts. When it does, Cora's hand shoots into the air, blocking Sara's view.

"Why a strike team? Get it over and done with and torpedo the damn cruiser!" Cora implores, sighing at the screen although it's Sara's hands she feels trailing up her neck from behind. Claiming the space between her legs while she insisted on sitting on the floor in front of her.

Everyone voices their opinion, while Sara ponders on hers and comes out with her plan of action. Not until Cora interjects and gets another word in. "One torpedo and it's over by lunch. Morning tea, if you're lucky." she insists, lodging herself comfortably between Sara's calves.

"I thought I was reckless," Sara giggles at both her approach and the fact she's pinching her foot. "I say, hit them just as hard with charm. Speaking from experience by the way."

Liam and Jaal agree with her while they trail off in their own discussion. A blonde head swishes in front of her. "Typical," Cora mumbles, gripping at Sara's hand resting idly on her lap. "I can vouch for that though. Seen you pull that off so many times now and it never gets old."

"Are you speaking as a victim, Harper?" Sara asks, stroking at Cora's lithe hand while she rubs at her shoulder.

"Smart ass," Cora says with a smirk. "Nothing wrong with a charm offensive. It's the longest route and it's less destructive. But where's the fun in that?"

"Let's just say, the fastest route isn't always the most feasible option," Sara tells her. Feeling Cora's cushioned lips press themselves against the sensitive spot at her wrist. Showing she understood. "But who am I kidding? I'd deploy one torpedo and another for good measure then it's over by breakfast." The lips at her wrist change shape, telling her that Cora's both chuffed and impressed with her response.

 

**One Ends While Another Begins**

The next morning, Cora decides the best time to start her dream was before they set off for Meridian. Although both her and Sara resided in the same ship and she could easily see her face to face, sending an email always added mystery to things. So she types a simple one, this time demanding they don't speak until they reach Eos. Sara responds to it immediately and surprisingly abides by the rules.

They reach Eos. She finds the perfect spot to lay the seeds they'll sow together. Sara pulls up on the Nomad in quiet fashion, steps out in that wondrous armor. Once shiny and new; now buffed and worn. Still, the appeal remains. Those blue eyes find hers from a distance, their intensity remains despite this. Both Sara and her shell have seen it all. Alec Ryder's seen it through with them all too, attached to his daughter's heart and his re-formed armor she's worn since his untimely death.

"Hey, beautiful," Sara greets her behind that windswept fringe. A fan of fingers move to tuck it back behind her ear, trailing down the slope of her cheek before they rest on her shoulders.

"Hey," Cora murmurs from behind the curtain of blonde obscuring her left eye, before she can flick it away, Sara moves to tuck it behind her ear. "Before we set off for Meridian, I wanted us to do this together, with someone I care about the most."

"You know I'd move mountains for you too," she replies. Watching Cora bend over and reach into a nearby crate, when she returns her hands are full off seeds.

"You already have, for all of us." A sincere look greets her behind thick lashes. She studies her blue eyes every day but she still manages to find something new inside them. "All this is possible because of you. My first garden with my first"—that same soft and approachable face waits patiently—"girlfriend". Letting the seeds filter through her fingers while Sara catches them.

"Hopefully your one and only girlfriend. But I'll be honoured," she says. Grin stretched out to oblivion.

"There's no one I'd rather be with, no one I'd rather stand by and no one I'd rather follow." The breeze flows from behind them and together they raise their open palms to Eos' blue sky. First seeds of life blowing in the wind.

"Cora—" She utters, watching the last seeds flitter to the ground in front of them. "The day you arrived in Andromeda was the day Heleus saw its first rose. Ugh...that sounded much better in my head." 

"Come here, you sweet heart," she says, reaching out to Sara with a hand she happily takes. "Don't ever change." Putting her heart into a kiss that speaks a thousand words. The pressure of Sara's lips firmer than previous times, but it has the same effect as always. Debilitating to the point of breathlessness.

Upon their return to the Tempest, Sara is summoned to the bridge, Habitat 7 is renamed Ryder-1. Eventually, she'll face the world that took her father's life. For now they journey to Meridian. The last stretch involves the entire crew fighting as a united front with their pathfinder.

The one who has carved a path with her friends across Andromeda, in order for others to follow. In the end she proves to everyone that she doesn't have to prove herself any longer. Now that she's being rightfully recognised as a pathfinder of the many, not just for mankind.

Their enemies crumble while they rise through the rubble. The Hyperion crash lands on a planet that resembles Earth.

A sunset marks the end of a search and the start of a new beginning. A golden world shines with the hopes that both mankind and species alike can finally call it, home. A dream lived and fulfilled.

The last hints of sunlight bringing closure and success, touching two figures standing on a lofty pinnacle. One, Sara and her death-defying, Nomad driving skills managed to climb just in time for them to catch their first sunset. This time, Cora doesn't mind being a passenger, she stopped caring a long time ago, knowing she's in safe hands. 

"Remember when I first met you back in the Milky Way? You never did tell me what happens once I've proven myself." Sara says. Overlooking a valley they've only just discovered after spending the day driving around its lush scenery.

In the distance Cora finds the Hyperion, anchored against a mountain, while she relives the moment she would never forget before setting foot on the ark. The day she met Sara Ryder. The only twin her heart was set on, even if she didn't know it at the time.

"Only because it's taken me a year to find an answer," Cora replies. Feeling those strong arms embrace her from behind while a pair of soft lips brush against her own. "You never had to prove yourself. I was just too blind to see it."

"Blind to the fact you genuinely like breasts? Or because mine weren't good enough for you?" A joke that makes their bodies vibrate with gentle forms of glee.

Her cheeks burn under the intensity of Sara's stare, even more so when she closes her eyes and feels her lips burning just the same. Another heated kiss she wholeheartedly receives and she finds herself dreading its end. "No, Sara. You're perfect, every part of you. I finally see you for who you are, not what you are." Cora confesses with a beating heart.

She doesn't regret taking the path less travelled, it ends up being the wisest decision she's ever made in her life. Finally realising that after all this time, Sara was the one beckoning for her to tread it.

 

**Underneath It All**

_I see her now, in a different light. The sun kisses her in places I’ve never seen, until now. No N7 armor, just Sara, in her own skin. She looks her best like this, I know because I’ve seen every part of her. I’ve studied her body more than I’ve studied any asari manual. Doing so, has taught me more than they ever did._

_Resting peacefully in my arms, she breathes lightly, contently. Which tells me the burdens have fallen from her shoulders and she's found a sense of comfort here. With me._

_Some things remain. She'll always be our Pathfinder and I, her second-in-command._ _I've seen her perform the unthinkable but now, like this, I still find myself in awe of this woman. My woman._

 _Her eyelashes flutter open, along with a smile that still makes the sun seem dull, only ten times stronger._ _She asks me, 'so, what happens now?'_

_I tell her, 'we've saved the galaxy, we carry on and we start a new life together.'_

_My heart stops when she kisses me with a softness only she can give. Then she says something for the first time. Words I've only heard my parents say to me. 'I love you'._

_For the first time again, I'm spilling tears of joy and she wipes them away with hands that can move more than mountains. I find the words easily and I tell her, 'I love you too, Sara'._

_We camp under the sun and the stars of a new world. Sara_ _walked into my life with her hand outstretched. Difference is now, I’m never letting it go._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for my errors, both grammar, lore and everything in between.


End file.
